Short Stack
by WolfWinks
Summary: Another collection of random drabbles. This time only stories under 500 words will be posted here, otherwise they'll be posted in my other collection.
1. Daphne Greengrass

**Title:** His Smell?  
 **Summary:** Daphne is sick of hearing about the boy that's captivated Tracey's heart **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tracey and Daphne **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** So, I started a new collection. My other one was starting to become long so I've decided to separate the short and long ones. Anything under 500 words will go into this one, anything above will go into the other.

* * *

She couldn't tell you went it happened, nor how. She only knew it had and she was caught.

"I'm under his spell," Tracey groaned.

Daphne scoffed at her and turned away. "Don't start."

"Did you see his hair?" Tracey was facing Daphne, leaning forward.

Daphne refused to look in her direction, glaring at the fireplace. "I don't want to hear it," she snapped.

"Come on, if the roles were reversed, I would listen."

"If I'm ever in your position you have permission to kill me," Daphne said, turning to glare at her friend.

There was silence while the friends glared at each other. Daphne did not want to hear about the boy that captured Tracey's heart and Tracey couldn't understand her friend's avoidance of the topic. Eventually, Tracey's glare lost its intensity as a softer expression formed.

"Did you see him today, all smiles and laughter?" Tracy's eyes were bright and she was almost falling off her chair

Daphne groaned and threw her hands high in the air. "I give up."

"Oh, and he smells so comforting."

Daphne turned to her friend, disbelief in her eyes. "He _smells_ comforting?"

Tracey, not focusing on her friend, smiled wider. "Yeah, he has such a lovely, natural fragrant. I'm captivated every time.

Daphne stared at her friend in horrified silence. Daphne closed her eyes after a moment and when she opened them she brought her hand up and slapped Tracey across the face.

"What was that for," Tracey exclaimed, bringing a hand up to cup her sore cheek.

"To snap you out of it, you sound like a creep."

"Do not!"

"You're smelling him."

"I can't help it," Tracey said, rubbing her cheek slowly, "I'm under his spell."

Daphne growled in annoyance. "Well, it's a damn shame that he's under that Granger's spell and not yours," she snapped before retreating into the dorm room.

Tracey stared at the place her friend once was for a moment before jumping up and following her. "He won't be forever, one day Ron Weasley will love me!"

* * *

(w.c 345)

WolfWinks –xx-


	2. Ron Weasley

**Title:** Don't Move, Speak or Blink  
 **Summary:** Ron lays in bed, waiting for the enviable **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron, Fred and George. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ron didn't move, he knew better.

Ron didn't speak, he knew better.

Ron didn't blink, he knew better.

He heard a sound from outside and flinched involuntary. _Was it them?_

Ron saw shadows pass by his door but they didn't stop. Ron almost let out a breath, almost. Thankfully, he knew better. A few minutes passed, then the shadows appeared again, this time they didn't leave.

"Do you think he's awake?"

Ron's limbs started shaking, _no._

"I don't think so, it doesn't sound like it."

Ron really wanted to close his eyes, he really wanted to block out all sounds and shapes and prey but he knew better. He would not repeat the mistakes of last time.

"Okay, in we go, we need to leave it where he'll find it."

Ron heard the door creep open. He didn't move, he didn't speak and he didn't blink, not until a startled yelp echoed through his room. Ron jumped up, grinning like a goon.

In his doorway were his twin brothers, Fred and George, they were covered in blue paint looking completely dumbstruck.

"Aha, I got you!" Ron yelled, jumping up and down on his bed.

The twins exchanged a look.

"You did get-"

"-us. Well done little-"

"-brother, we applaude you."

Ron looked suspiciously between the pair.

"In fact,-"

"-I think you deserve-"

"-a hug," they ended together.

Ron's eyes widened. "No, wait," he said, backing away from his brothers.

The twins broke out into matching sinister grins. "Come here, little brother!"

Ron jumped off the bed and dodged his brother's reaching hands. He ran past his mother and father, both emerging from their bedroom, and down the stairs, escaping into the yard.

* * *

Molly Weasley watched her youngest boy run away from two paint covered twins.

"Why does their birthday always end up like this?" Molly asked her husband with a sign.

Arthur shrugged with a laugh. "It's the first of April."

* * *

(w.c 338)

WolfWinks –xx-


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Title:** Numb Inside and Out  
 **Summary:** It's hard to feel anything but numb as you stare into the dead eyes of the person you love. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny/Harry (even though I never name him). **  
Rating:** T+  
 **Warnings** : Character death, suggested assault, violence. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ginny stared down at the broken body before her. Tears ran over her face, dripping onto the cheeks of the man and mixing with the blood slowly seeping from his forehead. She didn't try to hold them back, there was no point. She focused on the tears as she sat there and cried, knowing she was next.

She wasn't afraid, not now. She couldn't bring herself to tremble and plead with the man when he approached her, gripping her arm tight enough to bruise. No, she couldn't be afraid, not like before. Nothing mattered like before.

Ginny lost herself to her mind when she was pulled away from her broken love. She didn't feel it when she was shoved to the ground or when another body covered hers. She didn't see the dull yellow teeth when the man smiled at her. She only turned her head to look at the wide open, dead eyes of her love.

She wasn't powerful anymore, she wasn't strong. She wasn't the woman she once was, not any more. He took that from her, robbed her completely when he robbed her of her husband's life. She had nothing left.

She hadn't been prepared for the pain. It was only a little at first, barely a burn. Then it became more painful, burned more. Ginny blocked it out, or, she tried to. She wasn't ready, wasn't prepared.

He didn't care.

Ginny closed her eyes, the first time since the moment her husband took his last breath. Tears leaked from her eyes, broken sobs and screams pouring out of her mouth with no order.

The man only grunted.

She was left broken, lying on the ground. Dirt covered her body, stones and clumps of fresh grass pressed into her body painfully. She didn't care. She lay there crying, linking her little finger with that of her dead love, barely able to move more than that. She lay there until dusk fell and the sky darkened. She didn't feel the cold seep into her body; she was numb inside and out.

He took everything from her.

* * *

(w.c 395)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. Petunia Dursley

**Title:** Gardening  
 **Summary:** Petunia hated gardening **  
Pairing/Characters:** Petunia **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Smelling like dirt was not something Petunia wanted to smell like. She detested the stench of the earth and the feel of it on her skin. She couldn't stand the sweat that would be caked on her forehead by the end of the day and she hated the way her body would ache after a day working in the garden.

"Whoever said, you should smell like dirt at the end of a spring day is a bloody idiot," Petunia grumbled as she pulled another weed out of her garden.

It was days like today that Petunia wished the boy was still here and not at that cursed school. It was days like today she missed him being underfoot like a little pest because he had his uses. It was days like this she wished the damned boy decided to stay in this world.

It's days like today she allowed herself to miss the boy.

* * *

(w.c 173)

WolfWinks


	5. Irma Pince

**Title:** Library Escape  
 **Summary:** Irma Pince doesn't like many students but she is fond of the little first year with a thirst for knowledge. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Irma Pince and Severus Snape **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: bag, basket, drive

* * *

Irma Pince loved the Hogwarts library. She knew most students hated it here, seeing it as a mystic and mysterious room that should only be entered with great caution. Irma liked it that way.

The library was a place to escape into the pages of a book; children these days didn't seem to understand that, at all. There were the few who were in awe with all the books stacked high but they were rare, unfortunately.

This year, thought, there was one boy. A small boy, pale, greasy hair; he looked like a strong wind could knock him over. He was a sweet boy, always around, always reading. He didn't seem to be in awe of the books but Irma liked him anyway.

She watched him read sometimes, only when her basket of work was empty. He seemed so desperate for an escape; she could never deny him that.

One evening, coming onto curfew, she saw him absorbed in a book again. There was another child with him, a little girl. She was packing up her homework, placing everything in her bag neatly.

"Are you coming, Severus?"

"In a minute," the boy said. "I just want to finish this chapter."

The little girl nodded, her red locks falling over her eyes. "Okay, I'll see you late then."

"Bye."

When another ten minutes went by and the boy had yet to move, Irma headed over to him.

"Child, it's almost curfew."

The boy looked up, startled.

"Sorry, Madam. The books just so interesting, could I borrow it?"

Irma glanced at the book, a third year potion text. "I'm impressed with your drive; you're only a first year, yes?"

The boy nodded, looking nervous.

"You can borrow it," Irma said. "Just bring it back in the morning."

The boy nodded again, a smile lighting up his face. "Thank you, Madam."

Irma watched the boy leave with her own smiled. Yes, she liked that boy.

* * *

(w.c 324)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. Fleamont Potter

**Title:** One Day  
 **Summary:** It's been years since they started trying for a child and yet they are still childless **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fleamont/Euphemia **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myth and Legends (Hogwarts Challenge and Assignments) task 4

* * *

Fleamont stared at his crying wife, feeling the need to cry with her.

"It's been years," Euphemia Potter said through her tears. "Years. I'm never going to have a child."

Fleamont closed his eyes, unable to watch his wife break down in front of him. He couldn't break down himself, he couldn't. He needed to be there for his wife, be strong, that's what the husband was suppose to do. Despite this, he felt his heart shatter.

Once he gathered his nerves, his strength and all the control he possessed, he knelt by his wife and wrapped arms around her.

"It could still happen," he mumbled to her. The words sounded stale, even to his own ears.

Euphemia seemed to relax at the words either way; they seemed to comfort her, somewhat. She buried her head into his shoulder and let herself cry.

Fleamont just held her close, taking comfort from his wife warm body in his arms. It was hard being strong. He wanted a child, so badly did he want a child. He wanted a little boy to run around the backyard with, to teach to fly. He wanted a little girl he could carry on his shoulders and read to sleep. He wanted a child to raise, to pass down his heritage. He wanted a child.

Fleamont felt a tear slip down his cheeks and he brought a hand up to wipe it away. He couldn't cry, he needed to be strong. He cried anyway.

They stayed like that for a long time, comforting each other. By the time they moved, their feet were ice and their limbs were stiff. Fleamont stumbled a bit when he put pressure on his left foot, it was numb.

"What if we never have a child? What if I never become pregnant?" Euphemia whispered, looking up at her husband with red-rimmed eyes.

Fleamont took a moment to think, unsure if he should lie or tell the honest, painful truth. "I don't know," he said eventually, deciding that the truth was best, no matter how much it hurt.

Euphemia nodded, linking her hand into her husband's. "Well," she said with false bravo, "I guess we just keep trying until I am pregnant."

Fleamont smiled softly at his wife. "Yes, we won't give up. One day, there will be a child in our arms."

* * *

(w.c 438)

WolfWinks-xx-


	7. Ginny Weasley 2

**Title:** Morning, Just  
 **Summary:** Ginny cringed and waited for the inevitable. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Ginny **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for The Most Horrible Competition Ever: word count under 100

* * *

Ginny was disturbed by an indistinct murmur outside her door. She cringed, _no, please no._

She felt Harry shift beside her and groan. "Is it morning?" he mumbled out.

"Just," she murmured back, glancing to the window.

Harry groaned again.

The door creaked open.

Footsteps, three sets.

Ginny braced herself and Harry tensed next to her. They didn't need to wait long.

"Mummy!"

"Daddy!"

Three bodies jumped on the bed.

"It's Christmas!"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "It's only once a year," she said with a shrug.

"Thank Merlin for that."

* * *

(w.c 95)

WolfWinks –xx-


	8. Molly Weasley

**Title:** Hard Decisions  
 **Summary:** Ginny can't make up her mind **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny and Molly (platonic) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table at the burrow; her head in her hands. In front of her was a large array of parchment, photographs, and different colour fabrics. The sunlight streamed in through the nearby window, hitting the large rock on Ginny's finger in just the right spot to make it shine brightly.

"Ginny," her mother said, coming to sit by her. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't," Ginny whined. "I need to make a decision." She lifted her head from her hands and gazed at the fabric.

Molly smiled with fond exasperation at her youngest child. "You don't have to right now, though."

Ginny was already shaking her head. "I need to decide, Hermione and Luna need to know as soon as possible."

Molly sighed, giving up. "Okay, let me help." Molly picked up two of the pieces, the ones closest to Ginny. "Are these the favourites?"

Ginny looked at the two fabrics. One was a soft, baby pink, perfect for a traditional, feminine wedding. The other was a lovely mint green, a little different but still feminine and beautiful. Ginny nodded after a quick glance at the remaining fabrics. They were not as nice.

"Okay." Molly folded the two pieces of fabric until they could fit inside her hand; baby pink in one, mint green in the other. She then pulled her hands behind her back and shifted around for a moment. "Pick a hand," she said when she was done.

Ginny decided she was too stressed to fight the juvenile activity so she just pointed to her mother's right arm.

Molly pulled her hands out and opened the right one; revealing the baby pink fabric. Seeing her daughters face, she placed the pieces of fabric down. "I think you've made your decision," she said with a smile.

Ginny looked down at the mint green fabric and smiled.

* * *

(w.c 339)

WolfWinks-xx-


	9. Arthur Weasley

**Title:** Picnic Gone Wrong  
 **Summary:** Who knew there could be stowaways on a picnic **  
Pairing/Characters:** Arthur/Molly **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: weight, furry, basket

* * *

Arthur smiled at his girlfriend once he reached the top of the hill. Struggling with the weight of the picnic basket in his hands, he walked over to a tree and gratefully placed the basket down.

"I swear it wasn't that heavy when I packed it," Arthur said once he caught his breath.

Molly shrugged, reaching to the basket. "Who knows, maybe it was-" Molly never managed to finish her sentence. The moment she opened the basket a small, furry ball hurled itself at her. Molly shrieked, scrambling backwards.

Arthur jumped at her shriek, dropping his sunglasses and then landing on them with a loud crack. "What?" He asked frantically. "What is it?"

Molly pointed to the ball of fur that was hissing at them.

Arthur turned and stared at the animal. "Hey! No wonder the basket was so damned heavy." Arthur lunged at the animal, only to smash his face into the ground. Arthur growled and chased after the cat that was running in circles around Molly.

Molly watched on, more amused than she'd ever been before. It wasn't long until she was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Tears in her eyes and pains in her stomach, Molly let herself laugh, feeling nothing but joy.

Arthur, who'd stopped chasing the cat by this point, watched on with an entranced expression. _One day,_ he thought. _One day I'm going to marry that woman._

* * *

(w.c 260)

WolfWinks-xx-


	10. Hermione Granger

**Title:** Flip  
 **Summary:** Hermione wishes she could be as happy as her family. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not sure when this is set, whether before or after Hogwarts.

* * *

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Hermione watched her father flip burgers with dull eyes.

Flip.

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione turned to gaze at her father, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you want cheese with your burger?"

Hermione shrugged, "as long as you have cheddar."

Her father nodded, smiling slightly and turning his eyes back to the barbeque.

Flip.

"Why don't you go over to your cousins?"

Hermione shrugged, _they're all too happy,_ she thought. "I'm enjoying the peace over here," she said instead.

Her father nodded, unconvinced.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

"They're ready!" her father called out.

The distance chatter and noise became close and Hermione drifted to the background, looking on jealously.

 _Why can't I be that happy?_

* * *

(w.c 150)

WolfWinks –xx-


	11. Sirius Black

**Title:** Baby Training  
 **Summary:** James tells Sirius about Lily's pregnancy **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Lily and Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: Training, baby, bookshelf

* * *

James watched Sirius as he let the news sink in.

"You're going to have a baby?"

James nodded, enjoying the dumbfound look on his face. He shared a look with Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"This is . . ."

James started to feel nervous, afraid his friend wouldn't be happy about his news.

"Great!" Sirius started bouncing. "There is going to be a mini prongs we can take flying and riding my motorbike and we can teach it to prank and . . ."

James backed away from his friend. "I think Sirius will need some training before we leave him alone with the baby."

Lily chuckled and pushed away from the bookshelf she was leaning against. "There was never any doubt about that."

* * *

(w.c 150)

WolfWinks-xx-


	12. Sirius Black 2

**Title:** I'm Not Drunk  
 **Summary:** Sirius knows he can walk on the line, once he figures out which line to walk on. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

One step.

Two.

 _I can do it._

"Sir–"

"No, wait. I can do it."

Sirius waved his hand in the direction of the blue man next to him. He looked back to the ground at the white line. He knew he could do it; he just needed to figure out which line he was meant to walk on.

"Sir, I've been standing here for over half an hour now and you have yet to be able to walk on the line."

Sirius looked to the man and glared half-heartedly. "I'm not drunk. I can walk on the damned line." Sirius paused for a moment, staring down. "Just, which line am I meant to be walking on?"

The man looked down at the single line and just rolled his eyes, _he says he's not drunk._

* * *

(w.c 134)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. Oliver Wood

**Title:** All Mine  
 **Summary:** The Gryffindor Quidditch team is worried about their captain **  
Pairing/Characters:** Oliver Wood and Katie Bell **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Crazy Oliver **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The team didn't want to say anything but they were all becoming concerned about Oliver Wood. They watched him stare at the trophy cabinet drooling and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Oliver?"

The team stared at that brave soul that dared speak. Katie Bell flushed at the attention but she rolled her eyes when she saw the fear they were all trying to hide.

"What?" Oliver sounded distracted.

"You need to come to dinner now; you've been here all day," Katie said hesitantly.

Oliver turned around and snarled at her, a feral look in his eyes. "You wish to take me away from what's mine?" he said viciously.

Katie frantically shook her head, backing away. "No, no. Of course not." With those words she turned, fleeing down the corridor. The team followed her and Oliver was quickly alone.

"You're mine," Oliver said with a demented grin, "all mine."

* * *

(w.c 147)

WolfWinks –xx-


	14. Katie Bell

**Title:** Who Won?  
 **Summary:** Katie wakes after being hit in the head during her first Quidditch game **  
Pairing/Characters:** Katie Bell **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Katie woke up slowly and with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She opened her eyes only to shut them again when the light caused her head to start throbbing again. Eventually, she managed to drag her eyes open and she gazed around the hospital wing curiously, she couldn't remember anything before the game.

"Ah, Miss Bell."

Katie turned and looked at the Hogwarts nurse.

"What happened," Katie asked quietly.

"You sustained an injury during the Quidditch." When Katie only frowned at her, Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly. "Just sleep, Miss Bell. You must be tired."

Katie nodded but she had something important to ask first. "Who won?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, not at all surprised by the question. "Gryffindor, my dear."

Katie smiled. "Good," she said before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

(w.c 133)

WolfWinks -xx-


	15. Lee Jordan

**Title:** What He Wants  
 **Summary:** Lee knows that Loving Fred is only going to hurt him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lee Jordan **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Mushy was what he wanted. He wanted sweet nothings whispered in his ear. He wanted hands held while watching the sun set. He wanted a kiss in front of the entire world, short and sweet. He wanted mushy and he wanted it with Fred Weasley.

It wasn't going to happen.

Looking at Fred, watching him laugh with his brother; it made him sad. He knew there would never be anyone but George; he needed to accept it.

It was still depressing.

Lee would plaster a smile over his face anyway, not willing to share his deepest darkest desires. He would laugh, joke and muck around like nothing was wrong. He would let himself be pulled into their schemes, willing to do anything for some time with Fred. He would pretend to be okay because he knew Fred's whole world revolved around one person.

That person wasn't Lee.

* * *

(w.c 147)

WolfWinks-xx-


	16. Gideon Prewett

**Title:** A Dangerous Job  
 **Summary:** Gideon should know better than to antagonise his sister, apparently he doesn't **  
Pairing/Characters:** Gideon Prewett **  
** **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
 **Notes:** N/A

* * *

Gideon smiled slyly. Fabian wouldn't be home for a few hours left and he had a job to complete before that time.

Poke.

Gideon smiled at the glare he received. It wasn't as vicious as some of her glares, and he wasn't ready to give up, not yet.

Poke.

She didn't even bother to glare this time; that would not do.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Gideon!" Molly shrieked.

Gideon flew off the couch, chuckling and pointing. "I annoyed you. I annoyed you," he sung.

Molly glared at Gideon. "You have to the count of three."

Gideon paused in his victory dance and studied his sister, wondering if she was serious.

"One."

Gideon started to back away, deciding she was deadly serious.

"Two."

Gideon was almost at the door, he needed to leave now.

"Three."

Gideon ran, an enraged sister not far behind. _This is all Fabian's fault._

* * *

(w.c 146)

WolfWinks-xx-


	17. Nymphadora Tonks

**Title:** Curiosity Killed the Metamorphmagus  
 **Summary:** Tonks visits the Order of the Phoenix for the first time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Nymphadora Tonks **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Tonks looked into the next room she passed curiously. It was all so dark and dreary. Tonks was disappointed to see all the dubious artefacts that were scattered around the house.

"Oh! What's this?" Tonks asked when she spotted a beautiful ruby bracelet.

"Stop!" Sirus called out frantically.

Tonks' hand froze.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tonks looked to her cousin and shrugged. "I wanted a look, it's pretty."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "It's also cursed with a spell so deadly it can't be written down."

Tonks paled and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Honestly," Sirius said, moving forward and grabbing Tonk's arm. "One day your curiosity will get you killed.

Tonks smirked as her cousin pulled her along like a child. "Aww, you do care."

"Care? Nah, I just don't want your mother on my back for killing you."

* * *

(w.c 143)

WolfWinks-xx-


	18. Dean Thomas

**Title:** Don't Prank the Girlfriend  
 **Summary:** Dean decides to prank Lavender. Bad idea. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dean and Seamus/Lavender **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Dean watched her walk down the stairs with a mischievous expression.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asked from behind him.

"Just wait," he whispered. She was almost at the bottom. Dean tensed in anticipation. "Three; two; one . . ."

Nothing happened. Lavender walked over the trap and nothing happened. Dean slumped in disappointment.

"What something meant to happen?" Seamus asked curiously.

Dean scowled. "Of course, I have no idea what went wrong."

Seamus shrugged. "Go check it then, it might just need a bit of tweaking."

Dean nodded and approached the trap. The moment he stepped next to where he knew the trigger was, a large paint can filled with blue paint fell over his head. Dean heard Seamus chuckling behind him and turned slowly.

"You should know better than to prank my girlfriend," Seamus said between chuckles.

Dean scowled, storming upstairs. Seamus would pay.

* * *

(w.c 146)

WolfWinks-xx-


	19. James Sirius Potter

**Title:** Boredom is Dangerous  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ginny are out for the night and Lily and Albus are content to sit and read. James isn't **  
Pairing/Characters:** James, Albus and Lily Potter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The three Potter children were home alone while their parents were out.

"Lily," James drawled from a nearby couch. "I'm bored."

Lily ignored her brother, too absorbed in her book.

"Read something," Albus said, also reading.

"No, that's boring," James complained.

Albus rolled his eyes and ignored his brother as well. Eventually, the complaining stopped and the room fell silent. Too silent.

"Albus," Lily said nervously.

"I know," Albus replied, equally nervous.

At that moment a large explosion rocked the house, causing the two Potter children to jump up and race into the kitchen. Inside they found James standing over a cauldron, his clothes singed and his eyebrows missing. Half the kitchen was covered in black soot. Albus and Lily stared in shocked silence.

James turned around slowly wish a sheepish grin on his face. "Oops?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "New rule; don't let James become bored."

* * *

(w.c 147)

WolfWinks-xx-


	20. Rolf Scamander

**Title:** Amateur  
 **Summary:** Lorcan and Lysander have a surprise for their father. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rolf, Lorcan, and Lysander Scamander **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Rolf looked between his twin sons suspiciously. They were wearing identical grins; grins he recognised from visiting the Weasley (or Potter) households. He didn't like those grins.

"Dad," Lorcan said. "We're hungry."

Rolf frowned, completely confused and thrown off. "Hungry?" he asked cautiously.

Lorcan nodded and Lysander smiled. "Yes," they said together.

"Okay," Rolf said, not at all convinced that the request was innocent. "What do you want?"

The twins shrugged. "What have we got?" Lysander asked.

Rolf hesitantly approached the cupboard and saw their excitement. Rolf smirked; _they won't get the better of me._ Rolf opened the door and immediately ducked. A pie flew over his head and landed on the ground with a loud plop. Rolf turned to his children with an eyebrow raised.

"You were meant to get hit," Lysander mumbled.

Rolf shook his head with a smile, _boys._

* * *

(w.c 142)

WolfWinks-xx-


	21. Dean Thomas 2

**Title:** Cheerful Cheer  
 **Summary:** Dean is smiling at everyone and everything. Only one person knows why. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dean **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Dean beamed brightly at anyone that walked past. He sent a grin to a Hufflepuff girl who blushed brightly. He smiled at a scowling Slytherin which just made him scowl more. He even smiled at all the staff, including the prickly Professor Snape. The Gryffindor sixth year boys were completely bemused.

"What's got into Dean?" Neville asked.

Harry and Ron shrugged, watching Dean give a Ravenclaw girl a small flower with a laugh and a wave. There was nothing extraordinary about the day, nothing special or exciting. Dean's mood made no sense.

"Seamus?" Neville asked when it became apparent the others didn't know.

Seamus was watching Dean with a smirk on his face. He turned to look at his friends proudly. "Nothing much," he said, chuckling. "Just a cheering potion slipped into his breakfast."

Neville turned back to Dean with a smile. "Well," he said, "I guess that makes sense."

* * *

(w.c 150)

WolfWinks-xx-


	22. Arthur Weasley 2

**Title:** No Need to Wonder  
 **Summary:** Molly knows what Arthur will be doing after Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly/Arthur **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Arthur Weasley watched the men in top hats walk past with a fascinated grin on his face. He loved watching the muggles go about their business, walking, talking and completely unaware of the second world that surrounded them.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur turned to see his girlfriend, Molly Weasley. "Watching the muggles, they are quite fascinating."

Molly smiled softly at her boyfriend. She often wondered what her friends would do after Hogwarts Would they become shop owners, mothers, Quidditch players, aurors. She didn't wonder about Arthur; no, she knew what he would be doing.

"Come on, we need to get back."

Arthur turned and followed her towards the Leaky Cauldron. Molly just hoped she would be by his side when he got there.

* * *

(w.c 125)

WolfWinks-xx-


	23. Remus Lupin

**Title:** Seeing What He's Become  
 **Summary:** Remus wishes things were different **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Remus looked into the sky and was grateful for the moonless night. He hated what he has become; a creature, a monster. He wished it never happened, he wished he never become what he has. _I wish that beast had killed me._

Remus looked down and saw his mother sitting on the outside swing, she was crying. Remus hated seeing his mother cry. She didn't deserve this, _I don't deserve this._

Remus walked away from the window and towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror. A young, tired face stared back and he smiled sadly; the boy in the mirror copied. His smile fell quickly. He didn't want to look at that face; he didn't want to see the scars and bruises.

He didn't want to see what he'd become.

* * *

(w.c 130)

WolfWinks-xx-


	24. Fred Weasley

**Title:** So Close  
 **Summary:** Hermione says something to Fred which she instantly regrets **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Fred **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Hermione looked down, horrified by what she just said.

"Why, Hermione," Fred drawled with a smirk. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Hermione spluttered, lifting her horrified gaze to his. "N-no, I-I w-w-would-"

"Now, now, Hermione; no need to be embarrassed. I know how I look; these features are hard to resist."

Hermione spluttered without words and Fred's smirk widened. _This is so much fun,_ he thought.

"So, I guess you want a kiss?" Fred said, leaning forward suggestively.

Apparently, that was too much for Hermione as her skin became an alarming shade of red before she bolted for the girls dorm room.

"Damn," Fred said, watching her run. "I was so close."

George chuckled behind him. "You're going to give the girl a heart attack one day."

Fred smiled at George. "Maybe," he said, "but I'll get my kiss first."

* * *

(w.c 142)

WolfWinks-xx-


	25. Pomona Sprout

**Title:** New Job  
 **Summary:** Pomona Sprout has just started at the Herbology professor. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Pomona Sprout **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Pomona Sprout looked around the greenhouse that now belonged to her. She'd always wanted to be a Herbology teacher, ever since she was at Hogwarts herself. Now it was finally happening and she couldn't be happier.

She started puttering about the room, sorting everything to her liking; all the while humming a cheerful tune under her breath. She wondered what her first class would be like. Would the students even like her, would they accept her? She knew that the previous teacher was a favourite; he was her teacher as well.

Pomona shrugged, unconcerned. She was doing her dream job, that's all that really mattered.

* * *

(w.c 105)

WolfWinks-xx-


	26. Draco Malfoy

**Title:** That's New  
 **Summary:** Draco arrives home to a trashed apartment **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Draco arrived home to a completely trashed apartment. There were pillows on the floor, shoes on the couch, green goo on the roof. Draco barely noticed.

"Luna, I'm home," he called out to his live-in girlfriend.

A blonde blur raced out of the bedroom and into Draco's waiting arms.

"I've missed you," Luna said against Draco's chest.

"Hmm, I've only be gone a few hours," Draco said.

Luna pulled her head away and looked into Draco's eyes seriously. "I will always miss you, no matter how long you're gone."

Draco smiled softly at his wife, kissing her head. He then looked to the roof when a green, sticky glob fell on his hand.

"Well," he said blandly, "that's new."

* * *

(w.c 119)

WolfWinks-xx-


	27. Neville Longbottom

**Title:** Not Completely  
 **Summary:** Neville misses his parents on the first day at Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Neville watched the first year boys, his new roommates, start to unpack. He was still in slight shock. He couldn't believe he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. He was grateful, happy even, but it was unexpected.

"My mother's gonna be happy I'm in Gryffindor," Seamus Finnegan said.

Another boy, Ron Weasley, if Neville remembered correctly, nodded knowingly. "Yeah, my whole family's been in Gryffindor; I couldn't be put anywhere else."

Neville tried not to let the topic affect him. It was hard hearing about other people's parents when his didn't even know who he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Harry Potter looking down as well.

 _Maybe I'm not completely alone._

* * *

(w.c 114)

WolfWinks-xx-


	28. Ginny Weasley 3

**Title:** What She Wants  
 **Summary:** Ginny after Bill and Fleur's wedding **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch and tapped her foot. She stood, paced the library floor, only to sit down again. She couldn't stop thinking, worrying. How could he leave, _he could be dead._

No.

Ginny shook her head, dispelling the terrifying thought. She couldn't think of Harry being dead, not now, not ever.

Ginny looked out of the window, into the dark sky. There had been so many tears last night. Bill and Fleur's wedding, a disaster. Ginny remembered watching Hermione race to Ron, grabbing his arm. Both of them searching for Harry until they were all attached to Hermione's arm.

Disappearing.

Ginny wished they took her with them, she wanted to be there. She wanted to help.

She wanted to be with him.

* * *

(w.c 124)

WolfWinks-xx-


	29. Hermione Granger 2

**Title:** Afraid  
 **Summary:** Hermione isn't afraid of flying, not for the reasons everyone thinks **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The brooms flew around like bullets on a war field. Hermione's breath caught and her muscles tensed every time Ron or Harry made a sharp dive. She wouldn't close her eyes, oh no; she didn't want to miss a think, but it scared her.

She wondered if one day a game would be the end of her friends.

They laughed at her when she said she didn't want to fly. They teased her and messed with her, and she took it. She happily accepted the teasing and the laughter because it meant that her friends were there with her.

She wasn't afraid of flying, not really (although she was never going to love being up high). She was afraid that one day her friends would go flying and they would never come back.

* * *

(w.c 133)

WolfWinks-xx-


	30. Molly Weasley 2

**Title:** Who Was It?  
 **Summary:** Molly asks her children with different coloured hair who did it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly and her children. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The green and purple and blue and yellow and pink heads all stood in front of her.

"Well," Molly said, "what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Silence. Ginny was glaring at the ground, Ron was glaring at the Twins, the Twins were grinning at Percy, Percy's face was blank, staring ahead. Molly sighed, wondering why she ever thought seven children was a good idea.

"Someone has to know what happened."

More silence.

"Fine," Molly said with an inward smirk, "you'll all have to be punished equally."

Voices merged together as everyone spoke over the top of everyone else. Percy kept his face blank but his mouth was running fast and clear. Ron was yelling, gesturing wildly. Ginny was screeching at the top of her lungs, wringing her hands frantically.

The only ones still silent were the twins and Molly glared at them. _Why was it always them?_

* * *

(w.c 149)

WolfWinks-xx-


	31. Bill Weasley

**Title:** A Distance Away  
 **Summary:** Bill's first exhibition in Egypt **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bill Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Bill looked out over the Egyptian dessert, watching the wind blow the sand around. He felt the heat on his face and he welcomed the slight burn on his skin. He saw the camels grazing on the oats provided, drinking from a small lake nearby. He watched the workers dig around the cave entrance and he felt excitement fill him.

Tomorrow he would be entering that cave, breaking curses like he always dreamed. He couldn't wait to experience that moment of proud achievement.

Bill just wished his mother approved. He wished she hadn't been so sad when he left, begging him not to leave. He wished that she was happy for him and not sad, not at all.

He felt all the excitement drain out of him as he turned his head towards the sky, wondering what his family was doing without him.

* * *

(w.c 144)

WolfWinks-xx-


	32. Rubeus Hagrid

**Title:** No Matter Who  
 **Summary:** Hagrid at school **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rubeus Hagrid **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He hated school. Really, he did. It wasn't the learning or the magic; it wasn't the teachers or the homework; it was the students. The students were cruel, mean and hurtful. It wasn't his fault he was half-giant, he couldn't help it. Why did it matter anyway?

Rubeus Hagrid wondered the forbidden forest, enjoying the silence and the emptiness of the area. He felt comfortable here, safe. He felt accepted like he didn't in the school.

Rubeus enjoyed his afternoon walks; rain or shine; hot or cold; he was here. The animals accepted him, let him walk amongst them. Rubeus felt honoured to be allowed into their home and he wished he felt so welcome in his school; the place he's meant to feel at home.

Rubeus wished he was welcomed, no matter who his parents were.

* * *

(w.c 138)

WolfWinks-xx-


	33. Lily Evans

**Title:** Am I a Freak?  
 **Summary:** Lily and Petunia before Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily and Petunia Evans **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lily ran after his sister. "You didn't have to be so cruel," Lily yelled.

Petunia turned toward her sister with a frustrated scowl on her face. "He is a dirty boy; I can speak to him however I like!"

"How could you say something so cruel," Lily said, horrified by her sister's words.

Petunia turned her nose up in the air and glared down at her little sister. "I'm just trying to protect you; he's a freak and needs to stay away. Did you even see what he did with that flower?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I guess I'm a freak too, then?" Lily questioned.

Petunia looked at her sister and felt a small stab of guilt until she thought about the strange things that happened today. "If you can do that then yes, you are."

Petunia walked away, leaving her sister in tears.

* * *

(w.c 145)

WolfWinks-xx-


	34. Scabior

**Title:** Forbidden Lust  
 **Summary:** Scabior has a secret, one he mustn't share if he values his life. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Scabior/Greyback **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : blood, gore, lust etc. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was a frivolous suggestion, a ridiculous thought. If he told anyone, they would laugh. It was insane and yet here he was, watching the man breath in and out in sleep.

Greyback wasn't a man with pure blood; he was a werewolf, a half-breed, and a dangerous one. Yet there was something there; something Scabior couldn't verbalise.

He would watch the beast through the night, barely stealing a glance during the day. He would try not to watch as the beast chased after his prey, eyes alit with cruel amusement. He would try to ignore the beast as he sank his sharp fangs into the flesh of a poor, unsuspecting human. He would attempt to cringe in disgust as the beast spilt blood everywhere. He wouldn't always succeed.

A night he allowed the scenes to return, letting the gore fill his mind and warm his body. He would let lust overtake him.

It was wrong.

It could kill him.

It had to be kept hidden.

" _Can you believe that thing," a nameless snatcher says, waving his hand outwards._

 _Scabior looks over at Greyback, watching him tear the arm off his latest prey, vaguely noticing the orange hair. He ignores the warmth that pool in his stomach._

" _It's disgusting," the man continues._

 _Scabior stays silent, knowing what he should feel and what he actually does feel are two completely different things._

" _Don't you agree?" he had said after a moment, turning to face Scabior._

" _Of course," Scabior says quickly, cringing when he heard his weak words._

 _The man's eyes narrow. "You don't sound so sure," he says suspiciously. They were interrupted by a yell further ahead; a mudblood._

 _Scabior made sure that man didn't survive the encounter._

Greyback shifted in his sleep, startling Scabior out of his thoughts. He watched the werewolf roll over, revealing his yellow stained teeth and red tongue which hung out of his mouth like a dog.

Scabior, despite wanting to sneer at the example of tainted blood, found himself becoming aroused again. Scabior let himself feel the forbidden emotions; only in the dark

* * *

(w.c 348)

WolfWinks –xx-


	35. Harry Potter

**Title:** Spiders and Friends  
 **Summary:** Harry can count on one hand his friends. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The first spider he met was large. It scared him; dark, black and menacing. Despite its appearance, it didn't hurt him. It crawled and crawled; exploring his body and his meagre belongings but it didn't hurt him. Harry named it Bruce, a nice strong name.

The second spider he met was thin. Its legs were almost invisible and its body as small as the tip of his army man's gun. It didn't move much, preferring to silently watch over everything. Harry named it Kevin, a good safe name.

The third spider he met was hairy. It was large (though not as large as Bruce) but gentle. The brown and grey hair softened it, reminded Harry of a grandparent (the ones on telly seemed so nice). Harry named it Lou, a soft kind name.

The fourth spider he met was cute. It's tiny boy and speedy movements fascinated Harry. It would zip around like something was chasing it (Harry knew how _that_ felt). Its tiny size didn't hinder it. In fact, its size was an advantage when it jumped. Harry named it Noah, a sweet, pure name.

Five-year-old Harry Potter may not have any _human_ friends but he loved his eight-legged ones.

* * *

(w.c 200)

WolfWinks –xx-


	36. Severus Snape

**Title:** Revenge is Sweet  
 **Summary:** Severus stumbles upon an ideal opportunity. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus, James, and Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: Croak, yellow, lawn. I'm not sure what year the boys are in but I imagine they would be in one of the lower years; first or second maybe.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up and enjoyed the sight of a moonless, cloudless night. It was a calm one; no wind. It was peaceful. Severus enjoyed the peace for a few more minutes but found himself conscious of the time; he didn't want to be out after curfew, after all. He lowered his eyes and started heading back, the lantern in his hand casting a yellow glow over the Quidditch lawn.

A sound behind Severus had him spinning around quickly, wand raised. What he saw caused a scowl to automatically form on his face. _What are Potter and Black doing here?_

He watched them, their heads down, as they snuck into the Slytherin change rooms and he started to smile. They didn't know he was here.

Casting a muffling charm on his feet and placing his lantern on the ground, Severus followed them. He kept a distance between them until they stopped inside the change rooms, giggling like school girls.

"They'll never know what hit them," Black whispered.

Potter smirked at him, placing a pillow case filled with who-knows-what on the ground. "Gryffindor will definitely win next game."

Severus sneered at the boys before raising his wand and pointing it at Potter first. He whispered a spell softly and watched Potter jerk and rub his throat.

"You okay?" Black asked when he saw his friend's discomfort.

Severus took the chance to mutter his next spell, the more obvious one. Black's robes immediately changed to Slytherin green and silver, all the way down to his shoes; one green and one silver.

"What on earth," Black said, looking down at himself.

Potter opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead, a loud, long croak emerged. Potter's eyes widened and his cheeks immediately flushed red.

Severus smirked, backing away from the scene; no way was he getting caught. He retreated to pick up his lantern before leaving for his common room. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

(w.c 323)

WolfWinks-xx-


	37. Remus Lupin 2

**Title:** Leaving Everything Behind  
 **Summary:** Remus finds out Tonks is pregnant. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Tonks **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

"I did a pregnancy test."

The words echoed through Remus' mind. Over and over and over; they wouldn't stop. The silence stretched on as Remus tried to think of anything other than _those words._

Tonks was standing there, her face determined and strong but she was biting her lip and her hair was a light grey. She was scared.

"I know what I'm doing," she said when the silence became suffocating. She started fiddling with her fingers, still biting her lip

Remus didn't acknowledge her words, he was barely able to register her nerves to focused on her stomach, staring in horror. _This can't be happening._ Yet, it was.

"Remus, I'm keeping our baby."

Remus turned his head up at her words, a sharp pain occurring when he moved too fast. "What?" he asked, daring to hope he heard wrong. It was an awful thought. It was cruel, wrong but he couldn't condemn a child to go through what he did. Being shunned, outcast, teased; it was no life for anyone let alone a child.

"I'm keeping the baby." Her hair was slowly turning a dark blue.

"No!" he said. _She can't._

"W-what?" Tonks said, eyes wide.

Remus winced at the betrayal he saw but he couldn't allow this to happen. "I'm sorry; I've ruined your life." His voice was almost broken.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "You've made me so happy."

Remus shook his head but stayed silent. He stared at the black wall desperately. _I wish you were here, Sirius. You would know what to do._

"Remus," Tonks said, placing a hand over his check. "I love you. You have just given me the best gift in the world."

"In your opinion," Remus said, frowning at the ground.

Tonks sighed, removing her hand. "I love you, Remus, I always have. I want to do this with you."

Remus looked at the woman he loved, the woman carrying his baby. _The baby I've condemned to a life of misery,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry," he said before turning, leaving his whole world behind.

* * *

(w.c 343)

WolfWinks-xx-


	38. Neville Longbottom 2

**Title:** Die Trying  
 **Summary:** Neville at the Battle of Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was a well-kept secret, their love affair. No one, not even Ron and Hermione knew how much Neville cared for their friend. Only Harry himself knew. It was an unexpected one at first but once they stopped to think about it, it wasn't so surprising. They were both basically orphans thanks to a maniac. They both grew up in unhappy households and they both felt the pain of being alone. It was refreshing to find someone who understood. Neville hadn't felt alone ever since they started dating.

When Hagrid walked onto the battle field in chains and crying, when Voldemort and his minions practically danced for joy around him, when Neville caught sight of a familiar limp body in Hagrid's arms, Neville broke.

That was his Harry.

Dead.

The maniac was speaking but Neville could barely hear the words, too focused on his lovers peaceful features. He was dead, the only one who took the time to understand him. Neville tried not to think about the smile he would never see again, or the soft lips on his. He tried not to think about the laugh he loved so much, one he only rarely heard. Neville pushed away his thoughts about what he lost because now wasn't the time.

Neville had a job to do.

Neville turned his attention back to the maniac, focusing on the snake at his side. He needed to kill it, for Harry. That was his last request to Neville, his last wish before he left to save them all. Neville would not let Harry's death be in vain. He would kill the snake, even if he had to die trying.

* * *

(w.c 277 )

WolfWinks-xx-


	39. Regulus Black

**Title:** Big Brother  
 **Summary:** Regulus is comforted by his brother **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius and Regulus Black **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

They were yelling again. Regulus ducked under his bed, clasping his hands over his ears and curling into a tight ball. He hated it when his brother and mother fought. They would yell and scream and Sirius would always end up with bruises. Tears leaked out of Regulus' tightly closed eyes as he tried to block out the increasingly loud shouts.

 _Why do you argue?_ Regulus thought desperately. He knew his brother hated his parent's beliefs but couldn't he at least fake it. _No,_ Regulus thought, _he can't._

A loud bang echoed from downstairs making Regulus jump and hit his head on the bed above. Regulus barely noticed, letting out a whimper of fear for his brother. Then there was silence.

Despite what he was thinking earlier, the silence was terrifying, more-so than the shouts. _What if Sirius was hurt, or worse?_ Regulus sniffled in the silence, frozen with fear and worry until soft murmurs drifted up to him and footsteps started to approach his room. The door creaked open but Regulus just curled up tighter, what if it was his mother coming to yell at him.

"Regulus?"

Shoulders slumping in relief, Regulus scrambled out of bed and practically flew into his brother's arms.

"Hey, easy."

Sirius' soft voice soothed Regulus' nerves and he snuggled into his brother's stomach, feeling safe again.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked from above, his voice barely a rumble.

Regulus nodded, sniffling and shaking. Regulus felt his brother bend down and suddenly his face was pressed against his brother's neck.

"You're okay," Sirius said.

"Are you?" Regulus hiccupped, not moving away from his brother.

"Of course," Sirius said.

Regulus could hear the cheesy grin Sirus was sure to be wearing but Regulus could also hear the strain in his voice. "Don't lie," Regulus said.

Sirius sighed above him and then picked Regulus up, laying him on the bed. "I will be fine, that's the truth," Sirius said, pulling back to look in Regulus' eyes.

Regulus stared back, his eyes itching and his nose running from his tears. "Will you stay?" Regulus asked.

Sirius smiles softly at him, his features showing love and care. "Of course," he said, laying down next to Regulus. "I'll always stay with you."

* * *

(w.c 372)

WolfWinks –xx-


	40. George Weasley

**Title:** Protection and Protector  
 **Summary:** George protects the last living reminder of his twin **  
Pairing/Characters:** George/Angelina **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: burial, repress, "I did a pregnancy test."

* * *

George looked at the grave. He repressed the tears that threatened to fall. He'd cried so much this last week. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to watch the burial of his twin brother. Yet here he was, a week after that day, burring his brother.

Angelina stood next to him, their hands were clenched together. He found her presence a comfort. He wouldn't allow anyone else close.

"May Fred Weasley rest in peace," the man said.

George couldn't repress his tears any longer. He stood stock still as the funeral ended, ignoring anyone who tried to offer comfort. No one could offer him comfort, no one.

Angelina stood next to him, face like stone. She never left.

Everyone else left. His friends, his family. Maybe they thought he needed time alone, he didn't really care what they thought. He just stood with tears running, looking at the mound of dirt his brother was under. His dead brother.

"I did a pregnancy test," Angelina said beside him.

Goerge looked at her, his eyes wide. "You haven't . . ."

"Not since Fred," she said.

George turned back to his brothers grave. "I'll help you," he said.

"You don't have to," she said back.

There was silence for a long time. The soft wind brushed against him and George knew he was going to help Angelina, no matter what.

"I want to," he said. He knew it was right, what his brother would want. For the first time since his brother died, he saw a future for himself.

"I want to protect my brother's son, just like he died to protect us."

* * *

(w.c 264 )

WolfWinks-xx-


	41. Nagini

**Title:** Abandoned  
 **Summary:** Nagini after Voldemort's fall **  
Pairing/Characters:** Nagini **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She wasn't always this pathetic. She use to be powerful and great. She once feasted on ungrateful and worthless humans. She once served the most magnificent of all the creatures in the world. She once had a purpose.

No more.

Ever since that night she'd been alone, abandoned and forgotten. Her master was gone, his slaves fleeing or locked away. She'd been left all alone and powerless.

Nagini slipped through the dead bark and brittle leaves of the forest, stopping at the base of a large tree. She was now forced to feed on small birds and animals. She had no purpose, no worth. She was just another snake.

She hated it.

Nagini slowly slid up the base of the tree, approaching the bird's nest with silent movements. She was hungry and the bird she could see would do nicely.

Nagini struck. The bird died. It was all so dull. Nagini looked into the nest and spotted small eggs not yet hatched. She left them there. Eggs were not to her tasting and maybe now someone would feel her pain. Someone else might know what it's like to be abandoned by the one person that cares for you.

Or they might just die. She didn't care either way.

* * *

(w.c 208)

WolfWinks-xx-


	42. Hermione Granger 3

**Title:** Caught  
 **Summary:** Hermione meets Sanguini and doesn't care that he's a vampire **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Sanguini **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He was mysterious, enticing and powerful. He intrigued her darker desires and he wasn't afraid of her intelligence. The man was a gorgeous specimen who didn't mind helping her hide from Cormac McLaggen.

Who cares if he's a vampire?

Hermione gazed into the vibrant red eyes of Sanguini who was starting to smirk.

"What do you want, Hermione?" His voice was smooth, like velvet.

Hermione shivered when her name was spoken. Who knew her own name could give her the chills. It took her a moment to realise there was a question in that sentence and another moment to realise she couldn't answer him. She wanted to—oh Merlin did she want to—but her mouth wasn't working.

"You only need to tell me and I'll give it to you," he said again, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, an unattractive move, not that the man seemed to notice.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

Hermione felt her limbs weakening, her brain stopped working. Only one word seemed to be able to penetrate the sudden cloud over her thoughts. "You," she said as her legs gave way.

Sanguini wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. He lowered his mouth until his lips were pressed against her neck. "Perfect," he said before sinking his teeth straight into the soft flesh.

Hermione's brain instantly cleared and she struggled despite the lack of strength in her body. It didn't matter, he was stronger. She tried to scream but her voice still refused to work. She was caught.

* * *

(w.c 271)

WolfWinks-xx-


	43. Bill Weasley 2

**Title:** Not Yet Ready  
 **Summary:** Bill has a nightmare about the werewolf attack **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bill/Fleur **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

 _The water crashed against the shore just brushing against her pale feet. The wind blew through the trees and whipped sand around her ankles. Her hair was a mess, strands standing up in all directions. She was so beautiful._

 _She turned to me, her face alight in joy. She waved me forward, calling out. Her voice was taken by the wind. I walked forward, her smile growing wider._

 _The floor disappeared._

 _I fell._

 _The darkness growled at me, taunting and laughing. Growls I recognised, growls I feared._

 _I continued to fall._

Bill shot out of bed trembling and panting. His eyes flickered around the room frantically trying to recognise the room he was in. A hand rested on his arm and he flinched away, growls of the werewolf still echoing through his mind.

"It's just me," his wife whispered.

Bill turned and looked at the woman he fell in love with. She was staring at him, her brow wrinkled. She was slowly moving her hand up and down his arm, comforting him. Bill almost cried.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" Fleur clutched his hand inside hers.

"Everything, I'm sorry for the nightmares, the fear. I'm sorry I can't make you happy like I promised."

Fleur leaned forward and pressed gentle kiss to his lips. "I am happy. I'm happy with you, even like this. Being with you . . ." she trailed off and forced him to look at her. "It's my way of being happy."

Bill turned his head away. He wasn't ready to believe her, not yet. "I love you," he said anyway.

Fleur frowned but let it go. She knew he needed time, the attack took a lot from him and she was more than willing to give him time. "I love you too."

* * *

(w.c 298)

WolfWinks-xx-


	44. Lavender Brown

**Title:** A Small Flower  
 **Summary:** Lavender at the final battle **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lavender Brown **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Character death **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The noise and chaos surrounded her, spells flew around her. The noise was deafening but she couldn't bring her arms up to block the noise out. Pain radiated through her but she forced herself to ignore it. There was a large body on her only moments ago but it was gone now.

There was a small mound of unmarked dirt right in front of her eyes. For some reason, the unmarred ground filled her with warmth and before she knew it something was peaking through the dirt. A small green shoot started to grow at a rapid pace.

As Lavender watched the shoot grow, the chaos surrounding her started to fade. Her vision narrowed and the pain became a dull background nuisance. She still couldn't move; she couldn't even close her eyes. She could only stare at the small shoot.

Lavender's vision started to darken but she desperately watched as the shoot continued to grow, a small flower blooming. A white tulip. More warmth filled her, smothering the cold that had started to seep into her skin.

She watched the flower until it was completely grown and the flower was wide open. It was never trampled; stray spells seemed to glide right past the flower. It was almost like the flower was encased in a shield that repelled all harm.

It was magical.

The black film around her eyes started to encase her vision but she didn't mind. She watched the small flower. She watched it sway towards her in a nonexistent wind and she smiled.

She felt at peace.

* * *

(w.c 260)

WolfWinks-xx-


	45. Alicia Spinnet

**Title:** An Apology  
 **Summary:** Alicia is still mad about Oliver risking Harry's life, Oliver tried to fix it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alicia Spinnet/Oliver Wood **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She walked across the field in a stomp. That damned Quidditch fanatic could have got Harry killed today. The bludger was trying to kill the poor boy and Oliver didn't think calling of the game was worth it. She couldn't believe his nerve.

Alicia threw her Quidditch gloves on the bench and then threw herself on it. She wanted to go up to Oliver and punch him but she knew that wouldn't achieve anything.

"Alicia? Is that you?"

Alicia shot off the bench and spun around only to come face to face with the object of her thoughts. "Oliver," she said, not bothering to hide the contempt she was feeling.

Oliver seemed to wilt at her words but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He stepped forward and brought one hand up. In it was a small bunch of violet flowers.

"What's this?"

"An apology." Oliver was hesitant but his voice was strong.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me," she said. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"I've already apologised to Harry, he doesn't seem to think I need to."

Alicia snorted. Of course he wouldn't, he wanted to play just as much as Oliver did.

"You deserve one too," he said, smiling slightly.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, really, I am."

Alicia looked at the flower and then the remorseful captain. She nodded, reaching for the flowers. "I'll accept your apology but believe me, if you do that again I will rip your balls off."

Oliver paled but he nodded, handing the flowers over. "O-okay, thanks."

Alicia smiled, linking her arm in his and threading one of the flowers into her hair. "Come on, let's go visit Harry."

* * *

(w.c 285)

WolfWinks-xx-


	46. Penelope Clearwater

**Title:** Drowning  
 **Summary:** Penelope can't save herself but that's okay because Percy is willing to do it for her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The bubbles floated around her face. The dark blue surrounding her darkening the further she sinks. She tries to scream, to cry out but only more bubbles emerge. Penelope pulls her arms through the water, attempting to push herself back towards the fresh air above.

She couldn't.

She wants to close her eyes but she can't, she's too afraid. Her body is becoming weak and her lungs are burning. She can't save herself.

An orange blur flashes before her eyes and then an arm is around her waist. Warmth engulfs her and she is pulled to the surface. The water rushes over her eyes and mouth when her head breaks the surface but she's already swallowed too much. Her vision goes dark.

* * *

Penelope opens her eyes and glimpses the beautiful blue sky before coughing and spluttering water all over her front. She is tilted to the side as tears and expelled water run into the dirt below her. Her lungs burn and she shivers in the cold but it doesn't matter. She's alive.

When her coughing dies down, she turns to her saviour and spots Weasley red hair.

"P-P-Percy." Penelope's teeth chatter as she speaks but the young man in front of her smiles.

"You scared me, Pen."

"S-s-sorry," she says.

"What happened?"

Penelope thinks back to the moment she walked to the lake and how she saw movement. She remembers how she stepped into the water to get a closer look, slipping on some moss. She shivers; she doesn't want to think about it anymore.

"Don't worry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I-It's o-o-okay," Penelope says.

The two fall into silence. Penelope looks over at Percy, seeing his pale face, shivering frame and dripping wet hair. She starts to push herself up but finds her limbs are still weak.

"What are you doing?"

"W-w-we n-need to g-g-get d-d-dry," Penelope says.

Percy nods and places a hand on her elbow, helping her up.

"P-Percy," Penelope says.

"Yeah."

"T-thank y-y-you f-for s-saving m-me." Penelope leans over and presses her blue lips against his check.

Percy's cheeks flame red. "Y-your w-welcome."

* * *

(w.c 349)

WolfWinks-xx-


	47. Albus Potter

**Title:** One Winter Day  
 **Summary:** James, Albus, and Lily are bored one winter day, a dangerous thing. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James, Albus, and Lily Potter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The snow continued to fall outside as the three Potter children stared morosely outside. The third day in a row the weather had been miserable and they'd been stuck inside that whole time. Their dad was out working and their mum enjoyed snuggling up under a blanket but for three children under eleven years old, the miserable weather sucked.

"We could go exploring," Lily piped up from between her brothers.

James snorted, shaking his head. "We know this house back to front by now. There's nothing left to explore."

The group fell into silence again, staring out into the white backyard.

"What about—" Albus Potter cut himself off with a frown. "Never mind," he mumbled.

James stood up and started to pace. He ran a hand through his hand and glared at the ground. "It shouldn't be this hard to find something to do." James stopped suddenly and raised his eyes towards his siblings with a determined gleam in his eye.

"No," Albus said before James even opened his mouth.

"What?" James adopted an innocent expression that both Albus and Lily knew was false.

"I know that look and it always ends with us all being grounded."

James scowled. "Not all the time," he said though he didn't sound sure.

"No matter how long the winter, spring is sure to come," Albus said.

"What?"

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'm not taking part in whatever scheme you have planned."

* * *

Albus looked around the family room, his mouth wide open. There were pillow cases on the floor, feathers stuck on the roof. The couch was split in the centre and one part of it was flipped upside down. Albus didn't even want to look at the fireplace that was spitting purple and green sparks and _humming_ the theme song to some muggle movie (something about a man and a spider).

Albus looked to James. "How do you talk me into these things?"

* * *

(w.c 327)

WolfWinks-xx-


	48. Filius Flitwick

**Title:** It Won't Always Be This Way  
 **Summary:** Filius as a bullied second year. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Filius Flitwick **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Bullying **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The door to Ravenclaw tower loomed over Filius. He'd been to this door too many times to count and yet he still felt like an intruder, an outsider. No one wanted him in there. He was the one left out, ignored or forgotten, and that was on the good days.

Filius took a deep breath and knocked.

"The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it, you die. What is it?"

Filius only had to think for a moment. "It's nothing."

The door swung open before him and he stepped into the room that was meant to feel like home. All the conversations stopped and heads turned his way. The older years barely glanced at him before turning back to their conversation. The third years didn't.

They were only a year older than Filius but because of his heritage, he was a lot smaller than them, therefore, an easy target.

"Filius, there's my _little_ buddy."

Snickers ran around the room but Filius just rolled his eyes. Honestly, for Ravenclaw they were lacking in creativity.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." The third year grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Filius ripped his arm away from the demanding hand. His magic bubbled at his anger and a vase sitting by a group of first-year girls cracked and shattered. The girls screeched and darted away from the splinters.

"Was that you?" the voice wasn't mocking anymore, it was angry. The boy advanced on him and he backed away, stumbling over a bulge in the rug.

"Lookie, boys. He's as clumsy as he is stupid." The boys laughed at Filius' glare and picked him up by the front of his t-shirt. "You think it's funny to scare girls?"

Filius shook his head.

"Don't lie. We'll just have to teach the half-breed a lesson."

Filius closed his eyes as he was dragged up the stairs he was trying to escape up before. _I'll show them,_ Filius thought as he was dragged. _One day no one will be able to beat me._

* * *

(w.c 341)

WolfWinks-xx-


	49. Rita Skeeter

**Title:** The Way Home  
 **Summary:** Rita gets lost as a beetle and meets a young girl. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rita Skeeter. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She was lost, completely and utterly. Rita couldn't believe her luck. Turning into a beetle she was good at, collecting dirt on those unaware she could do, and yet when a strong wind to sweeps her beetle form into an unfamiliar park she can't manage to find her way back home. _It doesn't help that I'm in a damned muggle park._

Rita, resting on a wild Lily of the Valley flower, looked around at all the children screaming and running.

"Oh, Mum, look."

Rita turned and saw a large, bushy haired girl, (maybe nine years old), staring down at her. Rita prepared her wings only to be encased in darkness.

"I caught it," Rita heard the same voice say.

 _Damn, damn, damn._ Rita fluttered her wings, desperate to escape but she was just a small beetle. She was no match for the hands holding her.

"Can I keep it?" the child said.

"What do you want a beetle for?" another voice said.

Rita ignored the voices from above, still frantically looking for an escape. There was the occasional flash of light as the girl's hands moved but there was never enough time to escape. Rita did not want to die, especially by the hands of a small muggle girl.

"I want to dissect it."

Rita froze. _Oh, Merlin. Please, no._

"Okay, but only if your Dad agrees."

 _No, no, no._ Rita beat her wings against the small hands, throwing herself around. What were a few bruises when she could die at any moment? The girl above her started to giggle and her hands loosened. Rita wasn't one to waste an opportunity. In only a few moments she was free.

Rita flew away as fast as her wings would carry her, looking back only once. She saw the girl staring at her hands with a small frown. Her mother was patting her shoulder and seemed to be speaking. Rita let out a breath and glared at the pair. If she ever saw them again they were going to pay.

 _Now I need to find my way home, and fast._

* * *

(w.c 348)

WolfWinks-xx-


	50. Alice Longbottom

**Title:** A Surprise  
 **Summary:** Frank has a surprise for his wife **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alice/Frank Longbottom **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was just another day. The Ministry was already bustling, a common occurrence since the rise of the Dark Lord. Alice was just arriving for the day thankful for the late start. She'd worked until almost eleven o'clock last night. By the time she arrived home her husband was asleep. He'd tried to wait up for her but Frank was an Auror.

Alice frowned when she remembered him leaving early this morning again. He'd received another call out and stumbled from bed before the sun had risen. Unfortunately, Alice was use to the late nights and early mornings. She couldn't even remember the last conversation she'd had with her husband.

Opening the door to her office Alice's frown instantly disappeared when a white bird flew at her head. She ducked just in time to watch the white bird escape.

"Was that a dove?" she mumbled as she watched it fly away.

"Um, yes. A turtle dove."

Alice turned around and spotted her Frank fighting with another dove as it tried to escape. "What on earth are you doing?"

Frank, still struggling with the bird grimaced and darted his eyes to her. The bird used his moment of distraction to pull its leg free and follow its friend out of the office. "Surprise," he said, rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile.

Alice stared at him, utterly speechless.

Frank seemed to deflate and sat on Alice's chair. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Um. . . What?"

"I wanted to apologise for not being around."

Alice blinked at him. "So you decided to use doves for. . ."

Frank shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Alice smiled and knelt down in front of the chair. She placed her hands on his knees and placed her head directly in his line of sight. "You have nothing to apologise for," she said.

Frank stayed silent.

"I love you," she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Next time, though, leave the wildlife in the wild, please," Alice said with an amused grin.

Frank started laughing. "I promise."

* * *

(w.c 350)

WolfWinks-xx-


	51. Madam Rosmerta

**Title:** Rosmerta's Favourite Customer  
 **Summary:** Kingsley loves visiting Madam Rosmerta. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Kingsley Shacklebolt and Madam Rosmerta **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The woman, wearing sky blue robes, smiled at him from across the room. Kingsley straightened his own robes and ran a hand through his short dark hair. He watched as she moved around the room serving the customers. He could barely contain his grin, knowing he would be served soon.

"Here's my favourite customer," Madam Rosmerta said, ruffling the eight-year-olds hair.

Kingsley moved away with a giggle, smiling up at the woman. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Kingsley wanted to spend all his time here, watching her smile and laugh.

"Where's your mum today?" she asked, glancing around.

Kingsley waved a hand through the air, dismissing the question. "Shopping, like always. Mum said I could order whatever I wanted and she would pay later." Kingsley smiled, bringing his legs up so he could tuck them under his bum. He missed the way Rosmerta frowned.

"Well then, best you order what you want."

Kingsley nodded eagerly and started to list off his order. Rosmerta smiled as he rambled, talking about the different foods and their nutritional value. She knew, without a doubt, the kid would be placed in Ravenclaw when he was older. It was a shame his mother was so neglectful. The poor boy was dropped off here at least twice a week and he was left alone for hours. _Maybe it's not that bad. I'm only seeing one part of their lives, after all._ Thankfully, little Kingsley didn't seem to mind that his mother left him here. He seemed to enjoy it here.

"Well," Rosmerta said when Kingsley fell silent. "I best go get your order, shall I? I wouldn't want to leave a growing boy hungry."

Kingsley's smile dimmed. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't think of a good reason for her to stay. "Will you bring the food when it's ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Okay."

Rosmerta walked away and placed the kids order. She may not know everything but she knew he would be a 's too bright to be anything else.

* * *

(w.c 344)

WolfWinks-xx-


	52. Frank Bryce

**Title:** We'll Look Over Them  
 **Summary:** Frank looks down at the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts with another of the war's causalities. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Frank Bryce and Cedric Diggory **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Frank looked down at the battle below. The boy he'd met a few years ago in that god-awful graveyard was standing over the corpse of Frank's murderer. His lips twitched into a smile he let out a loud, content sigh.

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

Frank turned and looked at the seventeen-year-old that had become a companion since his death. He was smiling and also staring down at the Potter boy with pride and relief shining in his eyes.

"He is," Frank said. Looking back down, he watched as people started to cheer, cry and laugh. The mother of the group of red-head children had collapsed into her husband's arms and was in hysterics but there was a small smile on her face.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

Frank turned back to Cedric. He was still smiling but a tear was running down his cheek. He was staring at a young girl who was hugging one of the adults. The girl was crying as well but her wide smile showed her happiness. She was mumbling frantic words to the woman holding her.

"Eventually," Frank said. He turned back to look at the ground where all Cedric's friends were. "I'm sorry."

Cedric turned to face Frank with wide eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

Frank shrugged as he continued to watch the dark haired girl. She was now being held upright by the teachers, her legs having given out only moments ago. "I'm sorry you can't be down there with them."

"Oh."

The pair fell silent as they watched the people down below. Cedric would let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob on a few occasions and his smile would brighten and dim depending on where he looked at. Frank, despite not knowing any of the living people when he was still alive, scrubbed at his eyes a few times, especially when the families and friends were saying goodbye to those that didn't survive.

"We'll look over them," Frank said, his eyes widening as the words slipped out.

A smile bloomed on the young man's face. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

(w.c 350)

WolfWinks-xx-


	53. Minerva McGonagall

**Title:** Fool All But Me  
 **Summary:** Minerva can't understand why everyone loved c _harming_ Tom Riddle. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva McGonagall **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I've adjusted the timeline slightly so that Minerva and Tom are in the same year (because I don't think that they actually were). I hope it doesn't disrupt the story too much.

* * *

The potion classroom filled quickly and quietly. Minerva entered first, following her friends to the third row in the back. The third row was perfect. It wasn't too close, preventing Slughorn from focusing all his attention on her while still being able to easily see and hear.

The other students started to filter in, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Minerva watched the student's arrived while fiddling with her quill. Tom Riddle was the last to enter. He swaggered into the class with a smirk on his face, like he just beat someone in a fight. He probably did.

Minerva sneered and turned back to the front of the classroom. She had no interest in the boy. He was egotistical, cocky and arrogant. She couldn't stand the teen. Slughorn looked up as he entered; he'd been just about to start the lesson.

"Mr. Riddle, you're late."

"Sorry, Sir." Tom sauntered into a chair just in front of Minerva. He sat down and shot a charming smile to the class. "I'm sorry for disrupting the class."

Girls swooned and guys waved him away. Minerva just snorted, glaring at her friend that was staring at the boy with hearts in her eyes.

Tom Riddle noticed her scorn and sent her a wink. "I'm sincerely sorry, Minerva."

Minerva just turned away. She didn't think making a scene was a good idea in the classroom and she knew Tom was a Slytherin through and through. She might not win in a battle of wills, not during class, at least.

"How kind. Thank you for the apologies." Slughorn turned back to the blackboard. "You should be more appreciative, Miss. McGonagall."

Minerva glared at the desk as a few chuckles ran around the room. She couldn't believe Professor Slughorn. He was always like that, favouring certain students. It was sickening and highly offensive for any students not favoured.

Minerva turned her thoughts away from the arseholes in her class and she ignored her friend as she scolded her for being rude.

 _"He apologised and you scoffed at him."_

Minerva didn't care what anyone thought of her. She just wanted to get the class over and done with so she could leave. She didn't want to be in Tom Riddle's presence any longer than necessary.

* * *

(w.c 375)

WolfWinks-xx-


	54. Lucius Malfoy

**Title:** The Wrong Idea  
 **Summary:** Narcissa catches Lucius having a late night meeting with another woman. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Narcissa/Lucius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The house was quiet. The house elves were asleep as was his wife and son. Lucius stepped over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Pearl Parkinson," Lucius said clearly while keeping his voice low. It would not do for Narcissa to wake up. She was the one person that couldn't find out about this. The fire glowed green for only a moment before a face appeared. So focused, he didn't notice the woman standing by the doorway with a suspicious glare.

"Is she awake?"

"No."

Lucius smiled when Pearl's face showed profound relief. "Are you coming over?"

Lucius smiled and started to nod when a voice shrieked from behind him.

"I knew it!"

Lucius turned around and stared with wide eyes at his wife. She was standing in her dressing gown, as beautiful as ever, even with her hair in disarray and no makeup on. He flinched at the rage and hurt he could see in her usually well-guarded eyes.

"I was starting to suspect but I didn't want to believe it. You were becoming so secretive. How could you . . . why would you. . . I thought. . ." Narcissa threw her hands in the air and stalked to a nearby chair. She threw herself down and brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Narcissa," Lucius began. He glanced towards the fire only to see it empty and he glared. _Coward,_ he thought.

"Don't talk to me." Narcissa raised her eyes up and glared at her husband. Her mask was back and, other than anger, no emotion could be seen.

"You don't. . ."

"I said don't talk!" Narcissa was standing now. Her back was straight and regal. The only sign of her anger was the clenched fists and tight jaw line.

Lucius fell silent and waited. He wanted to explain but he knew it would be better to let her gain control again. He learnt that the hard way.

"Why would you cheat on me?"

"I would never." Lucius' voice was strong and unwavering.

"Don't lie. It's unbecoming."

"I'm not. Pearl is helping me but I would never cheat on you."

Narcissa lost her glare as she stared. "What is she helping you with?" She was still suspicious.

Lucius winced. _She had to ask the question I can't answer._

"What. Is. She. Helping. You. With?"

"I can't. . ."

Narcissa's glare returned. "Then you can leave." Narcissa turned and started to walk away but Lucius wouldn't let her. He grabbed onto her upper arm and spun her around to face him.

"Please, trust me? I will tell you when I can, I promise."

Narcissa's glare lessened as she studied Lucius. "Fine," she said. Lucius started to smile but she didn't let that last long. "Until you tell me you can sleep on the couch." With those words she turned and disappeared, leaving Lucius gobsmacked in the centre of the living room.

 _Well,_ he thought, _at least she didn't kick me out._

* * *

(w.c 499)

WolfWinks-xx-


	55. Minerva McGonagall 2

**Title:** The First Lesson  
 **Summary:** Minerva's first Transfiguration lesson **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva McGonagall **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was her first year. Her very first day and she was entering into her very first class. Transfiguration. She was terrified. _But, I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing._ Minerva entered the classroom with a tremble in her legs. She was the first to arrive. At the front of the class was a tall man with a long white beard. His eyes were bright blue and they twinkled when they turned her way.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall if I'm not mistaken."

Minerva's mouth fell open and she stared at her professor. "H-how did you. . ."

"Lucky guess."

Minerva's eyes widened even more and she stared at Professor Dumbledore until the class started to fill up. She heard the other students before she saw them and she scrambled to a seat near the back. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Professor.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her actions but his attention was quickly dragged away when the other students entered. It wasn't long before they were all seated and waiting for the lesson to start.

"Welcome, first years. Welcome."

There were a few mumbles and Minerva saw some of the front row students lean back, away from the Professor. Minerva couldn't help letting a small smile slip through at the sight.

"I will be teaching you the art of Transfiguration. Does anyone know what that is?"

No one raised their hands. Minerva wasn't sure if it was because they were too intimidated or if they just didn't know the answer. The room stayed silent while the Professor waited and Minerva couldn't stand it any longer. She raised her hand slightly, almost wishing he wouldn't see. He did.

"Miss McGonagall?"

"The art of changing one thing into another?" She posed it as a question but she knew she was right. Her mother loved talking about Transfiguration.

"Correct, well done. I think that deserves five points to Gryffindor."

Minerva smiled and looked to her desk. A few of the other Gryffindor sent congratulations her way and she thanked them.

"Now. . ."

Minerva listened as Professor Dumbledore rambled on about Transfiguration. She'd heard most of it already but it was amusing when the Professor explained. He used wild hand gestures and would become distracted easily with stories from his school days. Minerva found herself relaxing and enjoying the class.

By the end of the day she had experienced almost all of her classes. Tomorrow was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms but she didn't expect her views to change. She knew, without a doubt, that Transfigurations was her favourite subject and Professor Dumbledore was her favourite Professor. _I might sit in the front next time._

* * *

(w.c 444)

WolfWinks-xx-


	56. Lily Evans 2

**Title:** Your Funeral  
 **Summary:** Lily notices her husband is planning something. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lily looked over at her husband. He was lying on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. She would have thought him asleep if his lips and fingers weren't moving. Lily cringed, recognising the signs. Worst of all, there was a tilt to his mouth, suggesting a smile that had yet to fully form.

He was planning a prank.

Lily ran a hand over her stomach, an unconscious move ever since she found out about her pregnancy two weeks ago. "It's a bad idea," she said.

James jerked like he'd been struck with a spell, and turned her way. "What?"

A few years ago his innocent act might have fooled Lily but there was no way she was falling for it now. She pulled the lilac rug her mother gave her onto her lap and glared at James. "Whatever prank you're planning." Her voice was firm but James just smiled.

"Come on, Lils." James' gave up on the act. "It's just on Sirius and it's not like he minds."

Lily glared. "Don't lie."

James' eyes widened. "How did you . . ."

Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Your lip twitches when you lie," she said. "Who's it for?"

James' looked down at the rug on Lily and mumbled incomprehensible words.

"What?"

James huffed and looked up. "May-Eye."

Lily sat up straight. "You're insane, he'll kill you."

"Only if we're caught," James said, not backing down.

"You'll be caught, there's no doubt." Lily couldn't believe how idiotic her husband was being. His smile was small but it was there and Lily recognised the determined glint in his eyes. She wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

James shrugged. "You sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. We, Sirius and I, have enough nerve. We won't be caught."

Lily blinked, and then blinked again. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a huff of air. "It's your funeral," she said, defeated.

"Don't worry, even if he does catch us, he'll leave us in one piece."

Lily sunk lower into her chair. "You hope."

* * *

(w.c 349)

WolfWinks-xx-


	57. Harry Potter 2

**Title:** The White Rose  
 **Summary:** Harry spots a white rose on his way home, too bad it's in someone else's yard. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Ginny (though Ginny's only spoken about) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Harry wandered up the path. He was heading home after a long and exhausting day in the office. The thing they forget to tell you about becoming an Auror is that you spend more time on paperwork than out in the field.

It was evening but the sun was still out. Harry enjoyed the walking after work. Most people didn't but Harry liked the fresh air and soft, chilly wind. Harry gazed at the ground as he walked, spotting all the flowers in a nearby backyard. The house was rundown, the backyard wild. It looked like no one had lived there for years. Harry barely noticed, too focused on the flowers. One flower, a white rose caught his attention. It was standing proud in the evening sunlight. He bent down to have a closer look and found he wished to take it home. _Ginny would love it._

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up at the approaching man. He was young, handsome but there was something ancient about the way he moved and spoke. He stood tall and proud but Harry sensed a deep sadness hidden inside him.

"Get away from my flowers."

Harry moved away. "I wasn't going to pick any."

"Don't lie, boy."

Harry bristled at being called boy—he hadn't been called that in years—but he smiled at the man. "I wasn't going to pick any, I was just admiring them."

The man snorted. He was now standing directly in front of Harry. "I saw the look in your eye. You wanted that rose there."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I thought my fiancé would love it but I would never steal it."

The man's glare disappeared and he looked years older. His shoulders slumped and his face seemed to droop. "Your fiancé?"

Harry didn't notice the change, though he did notice the softened tone. "Yeah, we've been engaged for a month now."

"I was engaged once. I would have risked everything for her. I did risk everything."

Harry, now noticing the change, watched the man carefully. "What happened?" he asked though he could guess.

"She died a long time ago." The man's voice was flat and Harry winced hearing it.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

The man didn't acknowledge him. He was staring at the white rose with a thoughtful frown. "Take it," he said after a moment.

"What?"

"Take it. Give it to your fiancé."

Harry stared at the man. "Why?"

"Because you should cherish the people you love."

Harry looked down at the flower and back at the man. "Thank you," he said. Harry bent down and, taking great care, freed the rose from its roots. Harry looked up; ready to ask the man his name only to see an empty garden. He glanced around the backyard and caught a pair of grave stones buried under some bushed. He brushed them aside only to step back in shock.

 _Adela and Cadmus Peverell_

 _1214 – 1291_

 _Married in death and finally resting in peace._

* * *

(w.c 496)

WolfWinks-xx-


	58. Remus Lupin 3

**Title:** Final Days  
 **Summary:** Remus talked to his partner. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He closed his eyes as the sensuous sound of his boyfriends voice floated up through the floorboards. He was home, finally. Remus placed the book down on the chair next to him, opened his eyes and rose from his own chair.

"Remus?" Sirius called again.

"Coming." Remus' voice was weak but it was loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"No, I'll come to you."

Remus could hear footsteps approaching and he took a step, only for his legs to give out.

"Remus!" Sirius raced over. "I told you to wait."

Remus chuckled and let Sirius pull him up. "No you didn't."

Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I didn't _say_ that but I'm sure you knew what I meant."

"I'm not weak." Remus voice was soft, calm. He wasn't angry at Sirius, not at all. Remus just wanted Sirius to understand.

"The cancer doesn't make me weak."

"I know," Sirius said. His voice was equally soft now.

Sirius helped Remus back into his chair in silence. Remus let the soft background music that was always playing seep into his mind until it was all he was thinking about, other than Sirius calloused hands on his arms.

"How was work?" Remus asked once he was seated and comfortable. The cool leather felt nice on his skin and he let his body slump into it.

Sirius shrugged. "It was work."

They fell into silence again. Sirius was looking down, tapping a random rhythm on his knee. Remus was watching him.

"I've only got a few weeks left."

Sirius flinched like he'd been struck but he stayed silent. His fingers started tapping a faster beat against his knee and Remus realised that it was in time to his breathing.

"Will you be with me?"

Sirius looked at Remus. There was something powerful and dark in his eyes and Remus wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. Sirius leaned forward and clasped Remus' hands in his. He licked his lips and opened his mouth a few times before he managed to speak.

"I will always be with you, even in d-death."

* * *

(w.c 349)

WolfWinks-xx-


	59. Sirius Black 3

**Title:** Wicked Distractions  
 **Summary:** Sirius distracts James during Transfigurations **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Sirius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Sirius covered his smirk with his free hand. Professor McGonagall was lecturing about human transfiguration but Sirius wasn't listening. He was doing something far more entertaining.

"Sirius," James hissed, glaring at the other hand on his thigh.

"What?" Sirius said. He kept his voice low, hid his laughter and faked innocence but James didn't believe him.

Sirius smirked and focused back on McGonagall. James followed suit. Sirius moved his hand further up James' leg and pressed down just enough for James' face to flush.

"Sirius." His voice was high and pleading now.

Sirius smirk widened but he stilled his hand for the moment. He focused on McGonagall again, long enough to know she was still blabbering on and didn't suspect a thing. He moved his hand again.

James jumped from his seat, startling the class. "Keep those hands off me or I will—"

"Mr. Potter."

James turned around. "Professor?"

Sirius almost laughed out loud right there when he heard how high James' voice had gone.

"Please share with the class what Mr. Black is doing with his hands. I'm sure we'd all love to know the reason for this interruption." McGonagall sent a glare in Sirius direction before turning back to James, her glare not lessening.

James' mouth fell open and Sirius saw Remus start to smile in front of them. Sirius was just glad he wasn't the one who was being questioned.

"He was. . ." James cleared his throat and glanced to Sirius who shrugged. "He was. . ."

"Well?"

"He was poking me."

Everyone was silent until Sirius started to snicker which started the whole class. James looked around with dawning horror. "Not like that," he said. His cheeks were bright red now.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," McGonagall said over the laughter. "Detention."

"Of course, Professor."

* * *

(w.c 300)

WolfWinks-xx-


	60. Hermione Granger 4

**Title:** You Must  
 **Summary:** Hermione struggles to accept **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Fred **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Hermione stared at the laughing man. His sparkling eyes and wide smile were enough for her to tear up again. "I can't do this," she whispered, looking away.

"Yes you can," Fred's strong voice said. "You're stronger than you think."

Hermione shook her head and her shoulders trembled as she tried to suppress sobs. "I can't, I can't."

"You can. You must." Fred's voice was gentle and soothing. It wasn't enough.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, holding all her painful feelings in. She felt tears drip off her chin and her eyes started to itch but she ignored it all. "Why?"

There was silence for a long time, and Hermione thought he might be gone, but then he was right beside her, and she could almost feel his breath on her cheek.

"The others need you," he said.

Hermione looked up and grabbed the photo frame. "But I need you," Hermione said to an empty room.

* * *

(w.c 157)

WolfWinks –xx-


	61. Lily Evans 3

**Title:** I Don't Want to Be a Witch  
 **Summary:** Lily discovers her powers. She doesn't want them. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily Evans. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is an AU where Grindelwald won.

* * *

It was a normal day. Lily was playing with her sister on the swings just like any other Sunday. It was quiet at their home, the wizard guards were keeping an eye on the festival, and their neighbours were out. It wasn't so unusual for the guards to be gone. What was the purpose of guarding a house of 'filthy muggles' anyway. So, because of the regularity of the day, both girls were shocked when something so completely unusual and, unfortunately, life changing happened.

One moment Lily is swinging as high as she can go and the next she is falling.

"Lily!" Her sister cried but nothing would stop her fall.

Lily closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes when she realised and stared at the ground she was hovering above. She heard her sister gasp but Lily ignored her and she started to cry. _No, no, please, let this be a mistake._

In an instant the wizard guards were surrounding the two girls, having appeared from thin air. Lily heard her sister scream but the sound was cut short. Lily hoped the reason was because of a silencing spell thing and not something more sinister.

"Lily Evans, you are to be taken to be saved on behalf of Lord Grindelwald."

Hands grabbed her but Lily struggled and screamed. She wasn't going to be taken from her home without a proper fight. It was no use. She was only small, and she was up against adults with magic. She had no hope. She saw her parents running, alerted by Petunia's scream no doubt, but she knew they would be too late. By the time her parents would arrive at the swings, she would be gone. She would be taken away to God-knows-where being taught God-knows-what, all because of a _gift._

Why did she have to be a witch?

* * *

(w.c 318)

WolfWinks -xx-


	62. James Potter

**Title:** It Was Hard  
 **Summary:** James reflects on his secret relationship. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Narcissa **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He didn't show his desire, not in public. He watched her discreetly, no one could know. He would drown out Sirius' words when she walked into the room, and all his attention would be on her. He would only allow himself a minute, maybe two. He couldn't let anyone catch him staring.

It was hard.

Watching Narcissa float around Hogwarts, flirting with boys and laughing with friends, just caused James pain. He hated the moments of self-doubt, of disappointment, of jealousy. He hated feeling like he wasn't good enough, true or not. It was hard in public to pretend like he didn't know her.

In private was different. When they were alone they didn't need to speak. A come-hither look and a sultry smirk was all the invitation necessary. Their bodies would merge together as they traded gentle embraces and passionate kisses.

It was easy.

When Narcissa opens the door and sees a smug James with an arm full of roses, and she smiled with a gentle tilt to her lips, that's when James knows. He knows all the pain, jealousy, and disappointment. He knows it's all worth it.

Just to see that smile.

* * *

(w.c 195)

WolfWinks-xx-


	63. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Title:** No One But Me  
 **Summary:** Hermione pricks her finger on a Rose thorn. Her partner isn't happy. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Bellatrix **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Hermione let the wind whipt her hair into disarray. She stared out into the blue ocean and waited. Hermione knew she would be here soon, she always was. Hermione fiddled with the red rose resting in her hand. She let the thorns prick her skin until there was a small droplet sitting on her finger, the same colour as the rose.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hermione's breath caught as her head was pulled back and a sharp object was pressed against her throat. Her eyes were blown wide and even the sand dancing in the wind wasn't enough incentive for her to close them.

"I'm waiting." Her voice was breathless and quiet. She was trying to keep her throat from moving more than necessary.

"You're bleeding," the woman behind her growled.

Hermione shivered. The voice was so familiar, yet so dangerous. "I pricked my finger."

Hermione felt the sharp object disappear, only for the woman to grip Hermione's upper arms and spin her around. Hermione was faced with a deranged, wild woman. Her black hair was all over the place and her make-up was dark and menacing. Her lips were curled up in distaste, but Hermione ignored all that because the woman's eyes captivated her. Wild, untameable, possessive, desire. All mixed together to form the woman Hermione fell in love with.

"For you," Hermione said, holding out the rose.

Bellatrix snatched the rose to inspect. She seemed to almost smile before she caught sight of the slight dot of red on one of the thorns. Her rage re-appeared. In an instant, the rose was broken in two places and tossed in the ocean to float away.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione sighed, use to the behaviour. She learned a long time ago to bury any hurt she was feeling.

"No one and nothing is allowed to make you bleed but me."

Hermione shivered, nodding her head and smiling. "Of course," she said. As Hermione let herself be led to the nearby house she relaxed. She was exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

(w.c 346)

WolfWinks-xx-


	64. Molly Weasley 3

**Title:** The Final Child  
 **Summary:** It's Ginny's eleventh birthday **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly and Ginny Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The day was clear and fresh. It was early in the morning and the house was extremely quiet, a rare occurrence for the Weasley household. The peace didn't last long.

"Mum!" Ginny Weasley, youngest child of the Weasley bunch ran into the room. "Mum, wake up!"

Molly Weasley, mother of seven children, six boys, woke with a start. She turned her head and stared at her youngest child and only girl. "Ginny," she groaned. She fell back on the bed and threw her arm over her eyes.

"No, wake up. It's today, it's finally here!"

Molly moved her arm and stared at her child. "What is?"

Ginny glared at her mother, she couldn't believe she forgot. "My birthday," Ginny said. She crossed her arms. "How could you forget?"

 _Right, of course._ Molly let a small smile creep onto her face. It was her daughters eleventh birthday, the big one. "How old are you now?" she asked, teasing her daughter. It was only fair; Ginny did wake her up at some un-godly hour, after all.

Ginny's mouth fell open. "How can you not know? I was born in 1981 and it's now 1992. You should know this." Ginny was pouting now.

Molly let her smile widen and she finally lifted her body and pulled her youngest into a tight hug. "I'm only teasing," she said. "You're eleven already. My little girl, all grown up."

"Mum," Ginny complained, though she did wrap her arms around her mum and hug her back.

Molly pulled away from the hug and actually looked at her daughter. She was still wearing her pyjamas and her hair was a mess. She looked like she only woke moments ago. Glancing at the clock, Molly figured she probably had.

"You know it's only six in the morning, right?" Molly sighed as her daughter nodded with a confused smile. She wanted to point out the early time, but Ginny smile was so bright, she didn't have the heart to dim it.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast."

Molly pulled herself out of bed and was handed her slippers. With smile and a grateful nod, Molly slipped the shoes on and head out of the bedroom with her daughter by her side. Ginny was chatting up a storm, discussing the possible presents and the letters from her brothers she was sure to receive. The main topic of discussion was her Hogwarts letter, which was sure to arrive at some point today.

Molly held back her tears. Her last child was now Hogwarts age. They were all grown up. She watched as her daughter started to set the table for three. Soon there would only be two, Molly wasn't sure what she was going to do when that time came.

* * *

(w.c 458)

WolfWinks-xx-


	65. Fred Weasley 2

**Title:** A Memory  
 **Summary:** Fred wants to show Hermione something, too bad they have to break into the Headmaster's office. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Fred **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Hermione watched the small child in the highchair. He couldn't be more than two years old. He was enjoying banging his little fork against his little bowl filled with fruit. Hermione turned her head and looked at the other small child, who was staring at his brother.

"Which one are you?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Fred.

Fred smiled and pointed to the child making noise. "That one," he said. He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I was always the louder one when we were younger."

Hermione snorted. "You still are," she said. She clasped Fred's hand and leaned against him.

Hermione turned her eyes to Molly Weasley, a much younger and heavily pregnant Molly Weasley. She was cooking something at the stove, while keeping an eye on a three-year-old drawing at the table. "Is that Percy?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"He's cute." She smiled at the indignant noise Fred made behind her. She turned her eyes back to Molly who was approaching Fred's highchair.

"Oh, here it comes." Fred moved away from Hermione, only to clasp her hand and pull her closer to the scene.

"What?"

"What I wanted to show you."

Hermione sighed, but she continued to watch the scene. She wasn't going to risk missing anything after Fred convinced her to break all those rules.

Molly arrived at the highchair and removed the highchair table, only to drop it in shock. She screeched and scrambled away. She knocked over a chair in her fright and startled little Percy, who started to cry. Hermione's eyes were wide and she glanced to baby Fred to see what scared Mrs. Weasley so badly. Sitting on a giggling Fred's lap was a large spider.

Hermione stumbled backward into the older Fred, who was laughing like a mad man. Hermione turned to Fred with wide eyes as the chaos started to fade and they were returned to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She raised an eyebrow, and her lips started to twitch. She wasn't sure if this was because of annoyance or amusement.

"You dragged me up here, broke into the Headmaster's office, and used his pensive without permission, all to show me that?"

"Yeah," Fred said, finally calming down. "It's the moment of my first prank ever, isn't it great?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manor. "You're impossible," she said.

Fred laughed and pulled Hermione into an embrace. "You love it," he said.

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss to his lips. "Yes, I do," she said once she pulled back. "Now, let's get out of here before we are caught."

Fred chuckled and started to nod before his whole body stiffened. "Uh, too late."

Hermione spun around and came face to face with a rumpled Headmaster. _Oh, Merlin._

* * *

(w.c 468)

WolfWinks-xx-


	66. Unspecified

**Title:** Break  
 **Summary:** You don't think you'll ever get use to the screaming. You're wrong. **  
Pairing/Characters:** A Death Eater **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The first time you hear the screams, you want to cry. The sound is painful to your ears, and there is something inside you that screams along side. You watch as your friend takes so much glee from the scream, how she laughs and dances around the withering body and you wonder: will that be you?

"Go," a voice says behind you. You realise you've been staring for two long. _He's_ become impatient. You walk over to a young woman, barely nineteen years old, and you force a smile on your face.

" _Crucio_ ," you say. As you watch the girl whither, hear the girl scream, something inside you dies. You force yourself to laugh.

* * *

The second time is easier. The screams don't hurt as much; the pain you see is not as painful to you. You are becoming familiar with the scene. You don't hesitate this time. You torture man and woman, smiling and laughing along with the rest. You almost seem to enjoy it this time.

The power is intoxicating.

You come across a child. The little boy is small, only just two years old. He's curled up in a ball, hiding under the bed, and crying. You hesitate. You could just leave, no one would know. Surely he wouldn't be forced to hurt such a small creature. Someone places a painful hand on your shoulder from behind.

"What are you waiting for," she whispers.

You hold back a shiver. "It's just a child," you find yourself saying.

The hand on your shoulder tightens until you know it's broken the skin. You can feel the blood sliding over your shoulder, and down your chest.

"It doesn't matter," she says.

When you still hesitate she raises her wand high. " _Crucio_ ," she said.

The child screams and screams. You never forget the sound.

* * *

The third time you break. The building stands tall and intimidating in front of you. You don't want to go inside, but you must. The walk seems to take forever. The streets are silent, but as you get closer, you can hear children playing.

The first curse is the sign. You watch as the adult in charge falls to the ground, and you step over her body like she is nothing.

She is nothing.

Another adult crosses your path first. She's trying to get to the first one. You aim and watch as she falls. You smile as she screams, causing the children to scream with her.

She dies quickly.

You turn and come face to face with a little girl, barely five years old.

"Stop it," she says, sobbing. "Stop hurting Miss Emily."

You take a moment to admire the girl's courage before raising your wand. You barely hesitate a moment. " _Crucio_ ," you say. The child screams.

You break.

You smile down at the girl. "I don't want to," you said.

You laugh.

* * *

(w.c 478)

WolfWinks-xx-


	67. Weasleys

**Title:** The Attic  
 **Summary:** He watches, and waits. He will have his chance. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Weasleys (a few) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The rain fell over the roof, the sound echoing through the attic. The little boy with vibrant red hair peered around the slanted room like it was going to bite him. Barely pulling his head into the room, he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" the little boy asked.

A voice from the bottom outside of the attic spoke a few words, though they were inaudible to the inside. The little boy nodded, and brought one foot inside the room.

"Okay," he said, though the voice was soft. "Okay." He seemed to be working up his confidence. He took another step into the room, his footsteps barely heard over the rain outside.

"How far in?" he called out. His voice was strained like he was trying to hide his fear.

The little boy paused for a moment, listening to the other voice, before nodding his head. He was pale, and his hands had a light tremor, but he continued to step forward.

The creature watched the little boy move towards his hiding place. If one such as he could smile, he would have. The little boy crept closer and closer. He was almost close enough to grab. The creature shifted, and moved forward.

"Ron, Fred, George. Dinner!" a voice screeched. There must be magic at work because there was no way a voice could be audible throughout the whole house like that.

The creature watched the little boy sigh in relief and scramble away to safety. The creature relaxed against the boxes behind him. There would be another time, another chance. Next time he wouldn't get away.

* * *

(w.c 268)

WolfWinks –xx-


	68. Teddy Lupin

**Title:** Jumping on the Bed  
 **Summary:** Harry warns Teddy, but Teddy doesn't listen  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Harry, Teddy and Ginny **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Teddy stared at his Godfather (who he called Dad). Harry was standing outside the bedroom door with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Teddy bent his knees.

"Don't do it," Harry said.

Teddy studied his dad's expression. He noticed the stern expression, but Teddy knew his dad well. There was amusement hidden behind those eyes.

Teddy jumped once.

"Teddy," Harry warned, stepping into the room.

Teddy smiled wider and jumped again.

"Teddy." Harry stepped further into the room, but he was still too far away to grab Teddy.

A third jump and Teddy was in Harry's arms being tickled. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"I warned you," Harry said as he wiggled his fingers in the five-year-olds sides.

Teddy squealed, and fought against his dad's arms, but Harry was too string.

"What is going on in here?" Ginny said.

Harry and Teddy both froze and looked up at the mirror (they couldn't see the doorway anymore). There was Ginny Potter. She wore an apron around her waist, which was sprinkled with dark coloured food (Teddy hoped it was chocolate brownie mixture. He loved Ginny's brownies).

Harry's hands slackened, and he nodded his head at Teddy in his arms. "He jumped on the bed three times. I was just punishing him."

"Four." Teddy couldn't help himself.

Harry looked down. "I only counted three."

He received a smirk in response. Teddy elbowed his dad in the stomach, and ran to the bed. He climbed up and jumped a fourth time before racing out the door laughing.

Harry scowled, and chased after Teddy. "You'll pay for that," he said.

Ginny watched the scene with amusement. "Just don't—"

She was cut off by a crash, followed by two apologies.

"—break anything."

* * *

(w.c 292)

WolfWinks-xx-


	69. Charlie Weasley

**Title:** One More Lost  
 **Summary:** George doesn't show up for Christmas dinner **  
Pairing/Characters:** Charlie and George Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He wasn't at Christmas dinner, and everyone was worried. Charlie set down his food, and he stood from his chair.

"Charlie?" his mum asked. She was frowning. She wasn't a fan of her anyone leaving in the middle of Christmas dinner.

Charlie sent a small smile her way. "I'll be back soon," he promised. He didn't need to explain where he was going, they all knew.

It didn't take him long to reach the permanently closed joke shop his brothers owned. He entered without knocking and made his way to the flat upstairs, his brother's home.

He entered the silent room with growing dread. A step creaked under his foot, and he jumped at the noise. When he entered the living room his eyes caught sight of the typewriter sitting in the middle of the coffee table. Lying next to it was a photograph and a white piece of paper.

Charlie picked the photo up, and tears instantly welled in his eyes. He looked down at the smiling faces of his brothers, Fred and George. He wiped his tears away and picked up the paper. There was just one line on the sheet. _I'm sorry._

"No," Charlie whispered, not even noticing he spoke allowed. He dropped the items and searched the flat. He found George on the bed. He was laying spread eagle, a potions bottle next to his hand.

Charlie raced over and placed his head over his brother's chest. "No, no, please, no," he whispered over and over.

There was no heartbeat.

There was nothing.

* * *

(w.c 257)

WolfWinks-xx-


	70. Sirius Black 4

**Title:** Distracted  
 **Summary:** Sirius is distracted by James' flying. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius and James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Sirius watched James as he ducked and dived through the other played, quaffle in hand. He was graceful and majestic. The opposing chaser appeared right in front of James, but James didn't pause. His broom dropped from the sky.

Sirius lunged forward on his own broom, ignoring the position he was meant to keep. He wasn't about to let James die. He didn't need to worry. James fell only four feet before he shot forward again. He moved light lightening until he was right in front of the left goal post.

He pulled his hand back and threw the ball out. Sirius watched in anticipation as the quaffle flew through the air. Sirius could barely breathe until . . .

"Sirius! Look out!"

Sirius spun on his broom just in time to avoid the bludger that was aimed at his head. His ears buzzed as it passed, blocking out all other sounds.

"Pay attention, Black!"

Sirius nodded to James and flew higher in the air so no one could see his blush. He pouted, turning his attention back to the game.

 _I don't even know if he scored._

* * *

(w.c 188)

WolfWinks-xx-


	71. Marlene McKinnon

**Title:** Gone  
 **Summary:** Marlene is late leaving an order meeting. It may have saved her life. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Marlene/Sirius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Blood and violence **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe.

There was someone calling her name, begging for a response, but she couldn't answer the person. Her eyes were locked on the floor, or, more specifically, the headless body lying on the floor.

"What did you expect?" she murmured to herself. She didn't even realise that she was speaking out loud. "What the _bloody hell_ did you expect?"

The voice stopped speaking. There was a hand on her shoulder. She ignored it.

Her hands were shaking, she knew this. Her hands were shaking, why are they shaking?

Marlene closed her eyes, a few tears slipped over her cheeks.

"It's not your fault."

The voice was back, and she actually heard the words this time.

"Don't fuck with me," she said. She turned around, swinging her hand out and connecting with the person's cheek.

Sirius moved forward rather than backwards. "It's not your fault," he repeated.

Marlene glared at Sirius. "It is," she said. "It is, it is, it is. . ." Her words were quickly muffed as her face was pressed into Sirius' chest.

"Shh," Sirius said.

"I've killed them," she said. "I should have been here."

Sirius watched the woman he loved break down in front of him. He looked over her shoulder at the mutilated bodies of her parents, her older brother and her baby sister. He closed his eyes, hiding the tears that wanted to fall. "I'm so glad you weren't."

* * *

(w.c 236)

WolfWinks-xx-


	72. Charlie Weasley 2

**Title:** I Can't Be Helped  
 **Summary:** I don't like to think about the bruises, and I don't want anyone to know. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Charlie and Bill Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is the first time I've written using first person. If anyone has any advice it would be appreciated.

* * *

The Herbology class is gone, the room empty. The warm air brushes against my aching skin and I embrace the safety inside. There was nowhere else safe for him.

I look down, shifting my arm, and the sleave of the arm accidently rides up. I don't want to look, but when I see the bruises that look like hand prints and the crescent shaped cuts, I'm transfixed. I know the rest of my body looks the same. Tears fall as my body starts to shiver.

"Charlie."

I barely hear the call. My arm starts to ach from being help in the air, but I don't lower it.

"Charlie! Oh, Merlin. What happened?"

My head shakes and I look away, sweeping my sleeve over the marks. "Nothing." The broken quality to my voice surprises me.

"Don't lie to me," Bill says. "I saw the bruises. Who did that to you?"

"No one." Anger starts to seep into my chest, and I let it. It's easier to feel than hurt.

"Charlie," Bill growls out. He places a hand over my shoulder but I wrench away from him.

"Don't touch me," I can't bare anyone's touch anymore.

"Let me help you," Bill says. He's leaning forward, but he doesn't try to touch me again. His eyes look wet and they show fear and concern like I've never seen before.

"You can't," I whisper. A tear falls down my cheek and I viciously wipe it away. There is no point in tears.

"Maybe I ca—"

"You can't!" The yell bursts out of me without a thought. My rage is gone in an instant and I collapse onto my brother.

"No one can help me."

* * *

(w.c 281)

WolfWinks-xx-


	73. Peter Pettigrew

**Title:** Are You Trying to Kill Yourself?  
 **Summary:** Peter watched his girlfriend fly.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Peter/Marlene  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Peter watched the girl fly through the air like there was something chasing her. His heart lunged every time she dived downwards, and it leapt into his throat when she swerved like a maniac. The moment she landed he was there. Her face was held between his hands, and his eyes searched her body for injury.

"Relax, Peter, I'm fine."

"I-I just w-want to b-be sure."

Marlene leant in close to her boyfriend and pressed her lips against his. "I'm fine. It was only a little bit of flying."

"A b-bit of f-flying?" Peter's mouth was agape. "T-t-that wasn't f-flying. I don't k-k-know w-what that was." Peter's voice was strained and high pitched. He knew his face was pale, and possibly a little sweaty, but he didn't care about any of that right now.

"Why don't you sit down?" Marlene asked. She grabbed his elbow and guided him to a seat. "You look ready to pass out."

"W-well, what d-did you e-expect? D-d-did you t-think I w-would be h-h-happy w-watching you try to k-k-kill y-yourself."

Marlene rolled her eyes and kissed her panic boyfriend again. This time, she let her lips linger until he was a puddle melted against her. She pulled back and smiled at the boy that captured her heart.

"This doesn't change a-anything," Peter said, though his goofy smile told her everything.

"Sure it doesn't, sweetheart."

* * *

(w.c 229)

WolfWinks-xx-


	74. Harry Potter 3

**Title:** Why?  
 **Summary:** Harry's guilt, though unfounded, is all consuming.  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Harry/Ginny, Teddy **  
Rating:** T **  
** **Warnings** : Character death, suicide.  
 **Notes:** N/A

* * *

The hot summer sun beat down on Harry's back, not that he noticed. The heat may have bothered anyone else, in fact, it probably was, but it wasn't bothering Harry. He had more important things on his mind.

"I should have been there for you," he says. There is silence surrounding him, but Harry doesn't seem surprised.

"I'm sorry I wasn't. I wish. . ." Harry turns his head. His eyes stay dry even though his gut gives a painful twinge and he can no longer speak. He raises a hand to his throat and massages it like that will be able to clear the non-existent lump.

"I-I. . ." he trails off again, shaking his head.

"I should have known," he finally forces out.

"You couldn't have."

Harry looks up with wide eyes and spots his wife. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ginny knelt down next to Harry and placed a hand on his clenched one. "I'm here for you," she said.

Harry turned his eyes away, nodding. He doesn't speak again, rather, he keeps his eyes glued to the mound of dirt only weeks old.

"He doesn't blame you either, I'm sure."

"He should," Harry says. He wiped an arm across his face, smearing dirt on his cheek. "I should have been a better dad."

"You were the best dad, and I know Teddy loved you."

Harry turned broken and sightless eyes to his wife. He stared at her like she had all the answers, though he knew she didn't. "Then why did he kill himself?"

* * *

(w.c 258)

WolfWinks-xx-


	75. Irma Pince 2

**Title:** A Dying Breed  
 **Summary:** A poem about Irma Pince and her books **  
Pairing/Characters:** Irma Pince and Hermione, though neither are named. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I am not good at poetry so it's probably really bad... hope you like it ;)

* * *

The smell and sound and feel,

make the world less cold.

How would she deal,

without the meal,

of knowledge new and old?

oOo

The days are bold and bright.

The nights are dark and dank.

She sleeps so light,

but when it's light,

a smile's on her face.

oOo

The words and knowledge on page,

children ignore with no guilt.

 _Ignore your rage,_

 _lock in a cage._

The smile starts to wilt.

oOo

Death appears one day,

smiling with glee and gloom.

Her hair is grey,

She has no say,

But the doors open. _Boom._

oOo

"I wish to borrow some."

She gives the girl a look.

Points with her thumb

Irma goes numb.

A stack of large, old books.

* * *

(w.c 118)

WolfWinks-xx-


	76. Albus Sirius Potter

**Title:** My Bonnie  
 **Summary:** Albus has a nightmare **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry and Albus Potter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Walking past his children's bedrooms was an action Harry did every night before bed. He would walk past Lily's room first, and he would duck in just to see his baby curled up like a cat. He would place a kiss on her head and duck out again like he'd never been inside at all.

Next was James' room. It was the biggest, and he really needed the space. Harry only ducked his head in. James was a light sleeper, and Harry didn't want to wake him just for a kiss he wouldn't appreciate anyway (not to mention that if Harry tried to walk into the room he would trip over all the junk on the floor).

The last room was Albus'. His was in the room closest to Harry's because of reoccurring nightmares. Albus' overactive imagination created vivid images in his mind, and he often woke up sobbing and searching for Dad. They had only become worse since Ginny, the love of his life and mother to his children, passed on almost a year ago.

When Harry approached Albus' room this night—having already kissed Lily's forehead and checked on James—the sounds of sobbing reached his ears. Harry's eyes softened in sympathy as he pushed the door open. It creaked slightly, and the sound seemed to startle Albus.

"Hey, buddy, another nightmare?"

Albus nodded, his shoulders shaking.

"Was it about Mum?"

Albus nodded again, surprising a sob. "It was d-different this t-time, t-though."

Harry reached the edge of Albus' bed and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?" He leant forward, though he didn't touch Albus yet as he didn't always like to be touched after a nightmare.

Harry watched as his son's eyes widened as if to hold his tears back, and he hiccupped. "N-no," Albus said. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "B-but don't leave."

Harry shook his head. "I won't leave until you want me too."

Albus nodded. He shifted to the side so there was just enough room for his dad to lie next to him. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" His voice was weak and exhausted. His eyes practically begged Harry to stay despite the fact that he was starting to calm down.

"Of course," Harry said. He would never deny his son comfort. Lying next to Albus, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Harry started to sing a soft lullaby

" _My bonnie lies over the ocean_ ," he whispered. " _My bonnie lies over the sea_."

Albus snuggled close. He pressed his head in the crook of Harry's neck, his tears cold against the warm flesh. Harry didn't mind, he just pulled Albus close and kissed the top of his head.

" _My bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh, bring back my bonnie to me. . ._ "

* * *

(w.c 463)

WolfWinks-xx-


	77. Crookshanks

**Title:** A New Life  
 **Summary:** Crookshanks can't stand living in the pet shop. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Crookshanks and Hermione **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The pet store was awful. The other _cats_ were always _meowing_ and _purring_ just to get the human's attention. The owls were always _hooting_ , and the toads were making those awful sounds that made him just want to _eat them up._

"Aren't you a cute one," a woman said, in a sickly sweet voice pitched higher than any voice should go.

The half-kneazle looked up at the person peering at him. Their wide eyes and large smile just made him hate the woman all the more. He hissed at her, and she backed away with a frown.

"He looks dangerous," a male voice said. "We'd prefer a less aggressive cat."

The half-kneazle hissed again at being referred to as a cat. He was not a _cat_. He was a half-kneazle, and he couldn't help who his _father_ was.

He looked around the pet shop again, dismissing the human's that were still staring at him. The only bearable animals in this god-forsaken place were the other kneazles, half or not. They didn't purr or meow. They didn't act like drugged up wimps _desperate_ for attention. They kept their head's high and their fur clean. He was only nice to them, though there was the occasional one that managed to get on his nerves.

"This one," a young girl's voice said.

The half-kneazle turned his head—a hiss already on his lips— when he caught sight of the girl. There was something about her honest features, and her eyes that held so much knowledge. He tilted his head to the side and watched her. He would reserve judgement for now.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

The half-kneazle was amused to see the young girl's face twist at being called sweetie.

"He's not the most friendly, this one. No one wants him."

Glaring at the shop owner, he hissed again. That _bastard_ didn't deserve to be working with any animal, especially one as special as him.

"I'm sure," the girl said. Her voice was cold and strong. He liked this girl.

"Okay, this way please." The shop owner directed the two adults to the counter, and a shop assistant opened up his glass enclosure. When the man tried to reach inside, the half-kneazle swiped a paw out, claw's exposed. The man pulled his hand away with a yelp before glaring at the creature.

"You're not doing it right," the girl said. She reached her hand in, and the half-kneazle eyed it, but she stopped half way inside. "It's okay," she said. "I won't hurt you."

He eyed the girl's hand for a moment longer before nudging his head against it. She giggled and started to scratch behind his ear. He refused to acknowledge that he was purring.

"Crookshanks," she murmured.

The half-kneazle tilted his head to the side.

"You look like a Crookshanks."

The newly named Crookshanks nudged the girls hand again. He was going to like living with this girl, he just knew it.

* * *

(w.c 491)

WolfWinks-xx-


	78. Dominique Weasley

**Title:** A Secret Room  
 **Summary:** Dominique arrives at her aunt's house a little early and discovers something **  
Pairing/Characters:** Gabrielle/Colin and Dominique **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Yes, Colin is alive. This is obviously an AU where he lives after the final battle.

* * *

Visiting her aunty Gabrielle was always entertaining. Dominique loved the elegant house and the modern decor. Her aunt loved interior decorating, and her house showed Gabrielle's skill. Every single room was decorated to perfection, and Dominique loved to explore. There was only one room she'd never entered in her aunt's house, but Dominique believed that the room was just as gorgeous as all the others.

Stepping through the fireplace, Dominique found an empty house. Colin Creevey, her aunt's husband, was not at his desk, and the living room next door was empty. There was no sound coming from the kitchen, and the downstairs library door was shut. Keeping her footsteps light, Dominique approached the stairs and climbed then. She walked down the long corridor, and poked her head into each room she came across.

It didn't occur to Dominique to call out for her aunt. Despite the rest of her family being loud, Dominique preferred the quiet. Her voice was always soft and delicate, and many had trouble hearing her.

When Dominique reached the last door, the one that was always locked, she paused. The door was ajar slightly, and whispering could be heard from inside. Dominique knew she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong and unethical, but she couldn't contain her curiosity.

She approached the door and, without pushing it open further, looked inside. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Hurry up, Colin, Dominique will be here any minute," her aunt Gabrielle said.

"I can't rush this. Perfection takes time, sweetheart." Her uncle Colin was adjusting a photo frame attached to the wall, tilting a little to the right, and then shaking his head and moving it further to the left.

"Stop," her aunt said. "It's perfect right there."

Her uncle tilted his head to the side. "You're right, it's perfect."

The couple stood back, and Uncle Colin wrapped an arm around Aunt Gabrielle's waist. Aunt Gabrielle leaned her head on his shoulder, and she sighed. "It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Uncle Colin said with a blissful smile.

"I thought we would never find it."

Her uncle Colin chuckled and placed a kiss to Gabrielle's temple. "I always had hope," he said. "After all, we are his number one fans."

Gabrielle giggled. "You're right, of course."

Dominique stepped away from the room and went back downstairs. She entered the kitchen and pretended that she'd only just arrived at the house, while smiling to herself. Imagine what Uncle Harry would say if he knew that Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Colin had a room dedicated to him. She giggled imagining his face. _I might have to show him one day,_ she thought. After all, she might be quiet, but she was still a Weasley child.

* * *

(w.c 456)

WolfWinks –xx-


	79. Lily Luna Potter

**Title:** An Unusual Morning  
 **Summary: Lily** wakes one morning and finds her parents unusually stressed and worried.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley and others. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lily watched her parents talk. Her dad was talking to Uncle Ron with a frown. He was running his hand through his hair, and his feet were twitching like he wanted to pace. Uncle Ron wasn't much better. His fingers were twitching, and he kept glancing over his shoulder at Aunt Hermione, who was sitting in a nearby chair with her face in her hands.

"What's going on?"

Lily turned to her cousin, and smiled at Hugo's sleep rumpled appearance. Hugo was a lot like his dad when it came to mornings. "Not sure," Lily said. She turned back to the adults and frowned. "They've been like this all morning."

Hugo looked to the adults as well. He tilted his head to the side, and he watched as his aunt, Lily's mother, started to pace behind Aunt Hermione's chair. "They look worried."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock," she said. She rolled her eyes again when Hugo just frowned at her. "Never mind," she murmured when he opened his mouth to question her.

At that moment, Rose opened the back door and stepped inside. She was followed by Albus and Scorpius. Lily watched with wide eyes as both her parents and her sunt and uncle crowded around the three and started to speak at once. It was a blur of voices, and Lily couldn't understand most of them, but she caught the words _missing_ , _grounded_ , and _safe_. Lily could guess the rest.

"Let's go upstairs," she said to Hugo. There was no point staying downstairs as the mystery was now solved. When Lily caught sight of her mother's red face she started to tug at Hugo. She didn't want to be here when her mother exploded.

"But I'm hungry," Hugo whined.

Lily rolled her eyes for the third time. "Fine, stay if you want, but believe me you don't want to be here when Mum starts yelling."

Hugo glanced to Ginny's face and paled slightly. "Actually, I can wait."

Lily snorted. "I thought so," she said. She left her brother, cousin and friend to their fate, not at all surprised when yelling could be heard from downstairs. _I'll be smart when I'm a teenager,_ Lily thought. _I won't get caught._

* * *

(w.c 371)

WolfWinks-xx-


	80. Luna Lovegood

**Title:** It's Nature  
 **Summary:** Luna and Charlie discuss their grief. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna/Charlie **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The wind whistled around the sturdy house, charred and broken though it was. Charlie didn't like to look at it; he could barely step inside. He knew he wasn't the only one grieving. The Final Battle took a lot of young lives away from the world.

 _But why did my brother have to be one?_

Someone sat next to him, but he didn't look at her. He recognised the girl as someone without a home to go to.

 _She has no one else,_ his mother had said. He'd never questioned further.

"He's trying to sneak back," she said.

Charlie jumped when the dream-like voice interrupted the silence. He turned to look at the girl, but her eyes were turned away and staring out into the forest. "What?" he said, surprised by how hoarse his voice was.

Luna lifted a finger—one too skinny to be healthy—and directed his gaze to the forest edge. "They always try to sneak back."

Charlie spotted the garden gnome as it jumped up from behind one rock, and ran to another. He felt his gaze following it, watching as it attempted to grasp the freedom it wanted.

"They won't stop," Luna said.

Charlie turned his eyes to the girl. She wasn't looking at the gnome anymore; rather, she was staring at him. Charlie found himself sinking into her gaze. He watched as her hair brushed the curve of her neck—also too skinny—and watched as she kept her features serene and calm.

"It's nature. All creatures must follow their nature."

Charlie scowled and turned away. He wasn't stupid; he knew what she was trying to say. "My brother is dead," he said with a little too much bite. "And nothing about that was natural."

The girl was silent for a long time. Charlie felt his eyes well up, and he clenched his hands to suppress the emotion. Rage and pain filled him, but it all drained away when the girl finally chose to speak.

"My father is dead," she said. Her gaze was steady, and her face didn't give away anything, but the slight waver in her voice was telling. "As is my mother."

The wind brushed against his skin, and a shiver ran up his spine. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I'm not the only one that—" Charlie cut off, unable to continue.

Luna placed a hand on Charlie's cheek, forcing him to face her. She stared at him for a moment before leaning in close and pressing her lips to his. She sighed into the kiss, and Charlie found himself melting against the warm body.

When Luna pulled back, her eyes were calm. There was no indicator of her grief, and she even managed to smile. "It's all natural," she said. "Every moment of every day for every creature is only nature. You just have to accept that."

Charlie turned away from her heavy gaze, but he linked his hand with hers. "I don't know if I can."

* * *

(w.c 499)

WolfWinks-xx-


	81. Antonin Dolohov

**Title:** Power and Desire  
 **Summary:** Antonin desires Narcissa **  
Pairing/Characters:** Antonin/Narcissa **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

 _The woman's blonde hair flared out on the dark pillow; her eyes closed in bliss, and her lips slightly parted. Antonin leant over the girl and pressed his body firmly against hers. He brought the woman's hands above her head and held them in a tight grip. He loved seeing Narcissa lose control for once._

 _Narcissa opened her eyes in surprise to reveal a pale blue gaze filled with lust. "Antonin," she whispered, her voice filled with desperate desire._

 _Antonin shivered in pleasure and brought his lips onto hers in a demanding kiss. The woman moaned beneath him, and he smirked into the kiss. He bit down on her lower lip before pulling away. He stared down at the woman's blood covered lips and powerful arousal raced through him._

" _Narcissa," he said, moving forward again, this time lowering his lips to her pale breasts. He pressed hard kisses against the soft flesh, sucking and biting as he pleased._

 _The woman panted underneath him, and she arched forward. She moaned and linked her fingers into his hair. "Antonin," she moaned. "Antonin,"_

 _Antonin smirked and thrust against the willing body. He moaned against her flesh as he continued to bite his way along the woman's chest and thrust against her._

" _Antonin, please," she moaned. "Please, wake up."_

 _Antonin pulled back and looked at Narcissa with a frown, his body still flush against her. "What?" he said, his movements slowing._

" _Wake up," she said, her voice noticeably deeper. "Wake up."_

"Wake up, Dolohov!"

Antonin snapped his eyes open and looked around his dorm room. He saw Yaxley throwing his robes over his head, and Snape entering the room with a sneer.

"Get up, I don't want you to lose another bunch of points for being late," Yaxley said with his own sneer.

Antonin shot a deadly glare at the teen whose eyes widened, and he scampered out of the room without another word. Antonin twisted his head to glare at Snape, who only raised an unimpressed eyebrow before disappearing as well.

"Damn," he murmured, looking beneath the covers. He rose from the bed and walked straight to the showers. There was no way he was going to get through his day without one.

* * *

(w.c 370)

WolfWinks-xx-


	82. Molly Weasley the Second

**Title:** A Sunday Outing  
 **Summary:** Molly looks after her sister, and never lets her know how much she loves her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly II and Lucy Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: radiate, petal, "I'm melting."

* * *

The sun beat down on the heads of two young girls. The older, a straight back, confident girl of thirteen, walked with a determined air and an emotionless face. The younger girl, barely ten years old with a hand clenched in the older girl's, walked with a small skip, and a radiant smile on her face.

"Do you think they'll have one?" the younger asked.

The older girl looked down at her sister—because there was no way they were anything but sisters—and glared. "How would I know?" she asked. "I can't see the future."

The young girl huffed and pulled her hand out of her sisters. "You don't have to be mean about it, Molly."

The girl, now known as Molly, reached forward and captured her younger sister's hand again. "What did I tell you about letting go of my hand, Lucy? If you don't behave you won't get one."

The young girl, Lucy, stopped walking and looked at her sister with wide eyes. "But I'm melting!" she wailed.

Molly rolled her eyes, but she brought a hand up to ruffle the girl's hair. "Then don't let go," she said with a slight smile. "Come on, we're going to be late." Molly started to move again, dragging her sister forward.

The young girl started skipping again, and her joy only expanded when the small shop came into view. "Look," she squealed. "There's Lily and Hugo."

Molly let Lucy go and watched with a careful eye as the young girl barrelled into her cousin's arms. She approached at a calmer pace, but she smiled when she reached her family.

"Morning, Petal."

Molly scowled at the nickname, slapping Hugo on the arm. "Where's the rest of your lot?" she asked with a sniff. She would never let her cousins know how happy she felt when they teased her.

"Inside," Hugo said. "Come on Lucy, Lily!"

"Coming!" the girls called.

Lily, being older than little Lucy, grabbed the girl's hand and lead them towards the shop.

"Molly!" Lucy said when they reached them. "Do you think—"

"Why don't you go check," Molly said with an eye roll. She ignored the giggles behind her, and the wide smile Hugo was wearing.

Lucy ran off with a squeal. She reached the counter in record time and peered over the edge. Another squeal emitted from her lips, and Lucy turned to look at her family. "They have it! They have the choc mint this time!" Lucy scrambled down and grabbed onto Molly's hand. "You can have your favourite this time.

Molly smiled as she ordered a choc mint ice-cream for herself, and a strawberry one for her sister. She refused to acknowledge the warm glow in her chest.

* * *

(w.c 455)

WolfWinks-xx-


	83. Sir Nicholas

**Title:** A Bored Ghost  
 **Summary:** Sir Nick is Bored **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sir Nicholas **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Sir Nicholas watched the itty bitty first years join their table. It's always the same process.

 _Gryffindor!_

 _Hufflepuff!_

 _Ravenclaw!_

 _Slytherin!_

The ghost sighed and turned towards the staff table. There was a new transfiguration teacher this year, a Minerva McGonagall. He still remembered her from when she was a student. He couldn't prevent the short burst of pride as he watched a student from his own house become a teacher.

 _I'm bored,_ he thought. He watched a small girl approach the Gryffindor table almost in tears. She kept glancing back at another girl who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. _Maybe her sister._

He's not sure what possessed him, but he drifted towards the girl and smiled at her. Of course, being a ghost, he wasn't the prettiest thing to look at. The small girl screamed and ran away from him.

Pandemonium started.

Girls and boys started screaming, some people were laughing and others were frozen in shock. Sir Nick glanced to the staff table and saw the Headmaster lower his moon shaped glasses with a small, disapproving smile.

 _Well,_ he thought, _I'm not bored._

* * *

(w.c 185)

WolfWinks-xx-


	84. Peeves

**Title:** Pranks and Love  
 **Summary:** Peeves only has two experiences he can't describe. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Peeves/Rowena **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened. One day he didn't exist, and then he did. It was instant, and gradual. It was impossible to describe. Peeves didn't even try.

He loved his new home.

There were people to laugh at and fun to be had. The most fun was the four masters of the castle. They were the best to prank. The one with the sword always became angry so very easily. It made him shriek in glee and fear. The one with the snake wrapped around his shoulder was cruel, and if caught, Peeves suffered greatly for any prank. The one always helping everyone would cry, even if she was smiling.

It was the last one—the one always with a book—that Peeves liked to prank. At least, he would if he could manage it. She was too smart.

Peeves had tried all his tricks and then some new ones. She was always one step ahead of him. It was interesting.

So, of course, Peeves tried harder and harder, yet he never managed to prank the smart one. As Peeves continued to try and prank the woman, something happened. It was odd, and hard to describe. One day it didn't exist, and then it did. It was instant, but gradual.

Peeves fell in love, and he had no idea what to do about it. So, he continued to try and prank the smart one. It was all he knew.

* * *

(w.c 241)

WolfWinks-xx-


	85. Lucy Weasley

**Title:** Sisters  
 **Summary:** Molly and Lucy as sisters. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly Weasley II and Lucy Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The room was almost empty. The wind whistled outside, but that was the only sound. Lucy hated it.

"Molly," she whispered.

Molly ignored her. Her head was bent over a charms book, and she was scribbling notes onto a piece of parchment.

"Molly," she whispered again.

"Shut up, Lucy."

Lucy pouted, but she closed her mouth, for a moment, at least.

"I'm bored," Lucy said this time, deciding against repeating her sister's name just in case Molly yelled at her.

"Do something then."

Lucy stared at the back of Molly's head, hoping she would understand. She didn't. "I can't by myself."

Molly turned to glare at Lucy, who cowered. "I'm busy, go bother Mum."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Mum's busy as well."

"Then do something by yourself."

"But that's boring."

Molly rolled her eyes. "I don't care, I'm busy."

Lucy watched as Molly turned back to her work. Lucy tried, she really did, but it was just too boring. So, she stole Molly's book.

"Lucy!" she yelled as Lucy ran out the door.

Lucy giggled, running towards her bedroom. She didn't make it. Molly tackled her from behind, knocking them both to the ground and their heads banged together.

"Molly, that hurt!"

"It's your fault!"

"No, it isn't!" Lucy sniffled and rubbed her sore head.

"It is too!"

They both looked at each other, and as one, they turned to face the study. "Mum!"

* * *

(w.c 234)

WolfWinks-xx-


	86. Barty Crouch Jr

**Title:** Kiss it Better  
 **Summary:** Regulus helps Barty **  
Pairing/Characters:** Barty/Regulus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Barty groaned with his head buried in Regulus' neck. "Turn the damned lights off."

Regulus chuckled, and Barty groaned again when the movement jostled his head. "You shouldn't drink so much."

"You're not meant to scold me," Barty said, glaring. With his head hidden, Regulus didn't notice.

"What am I meant to do?"

Barty finally lifted his head. "Kiss it better."

Regulus chuckled, and he leaned forward for a soft, brief kiss. When he pulled back, Barty was smiling, his eyes closed. When he opened them he winced and glared at Regulus again.

"And turn off the damned light."

" _Nox._ "

* * *

(w.c 100)

WolfWinks-xx-


	87. Hannah Abbott

**Title:** Accidental Harm  
 **Summary:** Neville tosses out a piece of paper, not realising its importance to his wife. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Hannah **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Neville watched at his wife sobbed on the bed. He couldn't go to her and comfort her when he was the reason she was crying. He didn't mean to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her, but the fact remained, he did.

"I didn't. . ." Neville trailed off, looked to the ground and shuffled his feet.

"I know." Hannah's gentle voice surprised Neville, and he looked up with wide eyes.

"What?"

"How could you have known?" she asked with a bitter twist to her lips. "I never told you about my brother, or how he died. I never told you how much that small drawing meant to me." Hannah looked down at the cover of the bed. "You couldn't have known."

Neville took a step forward, but hesitated once again, nervous and unsure if he was welcome.

"Come here," Hannah whispered.

Neville didn't need any more prompting. Settling on the bed, Neville wrapped his arms around her.

Hannah lifted her wand and waved it at the overhanging light. " _Nox._ "

"I'm still sorry I tossed it," Neville couldn't help but murmur in the darkness.

Hannah snuggled close to him, rested her head on his chest and sniffled. "I know."

* * *

(w.c 200)

WolfWinks-xx-


	88. Phoebe Black

**Title:** Cruel Even in Death  
 **Summary:** Phoebe Black loves to cause misery, even with her last breath. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Phoebe Black, Cygnus Black I **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Phoebe stared down her nephew. Laying on her back and unable to move more than her face made intimidation hard, but from the shifting feet and twitching hands, she was managing quite well.

"You will." Her voice was cold, hard. She wasn't giving in. Neither was her nephew, it seemed.

"I can't." Cygnus' voice was strong and cold, but he was barely a teen, and Phoebe was an expert at spotting weakness. She could hear the fear hidden behind his mask.

"I will not argue with you. I cannot live like this any longer, it's impractical." Phoebe broke off into a coughing fit that left her chest aching and her throat dry.

"But, Aunt Phoebe—"

"You will either kill me now or be disowned. I will not have weakness in this family and you are currently displaying enough to make me sick." The irony of that comment was not lost on Phoebe, but it seemed her nephew was too preoccupied to appreciate it.

Cygnus took a shuddering breath before raising his wand.

Watching as Cygnus' mask fell, she sighed in disgust. "Pathetic," she spat.

" _Avada Kadavra_."

Just before the green light hit Phoebe, she got the pleasure of seeing her nephew's face crumble at her last words. She died happy.

* * *

(w.c 211)

WolfWinks-xx-


	89. Percy Weasley

**Title:** The Bright Side  
 **Summary:** Percy's girlfriend breaks up with him, and Oliver helps him realise that it might not be a bad thing. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Percy and Oliver, Percy/OC (pervious) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Isobel (Izzy) is an OC

* * *

Percy stared down at his hands. The Hogwarts express chugged on as he sat in the compartment alone. Isobel only just left after abruptly ending the relationship between them.

 _I can't have a boyfriend that's still in school. It wouldn't look good._

His sixth year had been great, but his summer now looked bleak. _You should have known it wouldn't last,_ he scolded himself.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up and saw Oliver staring down at him with a small frown. "Hey," he said lifelessly.

Oliver hesitated a brief moment before settling next to Percy on the seat. He lifted a hand, and when Percy didn't move away, he placed it on Percy's shoulder. "What's up?"

Percy shrugged. "Izzy broke it off," he mumbled. He was feeling detached from his body, numb. Percy couldn't really understand his own feelings, and that scared him.

A sigh next to him had Percy turning to face Oliver who was staring at him with compassion, not surprise. He shifted a little close and squeezed Percy's shoulder.

"You're suspected something," Percy said with a hint of aggression.

Oliver must have heard the change in his tone because he moved his hand to his lap and looked down. "Tell me something. Did she ever ask you about your life? Did she ever ask to spend time with your friends? Did you ever spend time with hers?"

Oliver sighed again when Percy turned to look out the window. Percy didn't pay him any attention. "We always studied together, or we talked about Quidditch."

"Do you even like Quidditch?"

Percy looked up again, and he knew that Oliver already knew his answer.

Oliver continued without waiting for a response. "As a Ravenclaw, she's expected to get good grades, but she was falling behind because she's almost as obsessed with Quidditch as I am."

Oliver's wiry grin coaxed a small smile out of Percy.

"In my opinion. . ." Oliver trailed off, but Percy could hear what he didn't say.

Percy's smile slipped off his face, and he turned his eyes back to the window. He watched the scenery fly by, still feeling adrift and distant, but the numbness was starting to fade. "She used me," he mumbled. "I was used."

The air seemed to still around the pair. Oliver tensed considerably at hearing Percy's muttered words, but then a grin slid onto Percy's face.

"Cool," he breathed out, his grin widening.

Oliver couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping. "What?"

"Think about it," Percy said, turning around to face Oliver head on. His grin continued to grow. "She thought that me, a sixth year, was smart enough to help her, a seventh year, with her grades. She thinks I'm smart enough for seventh year work."

Oliver stared at Percy's happy features with his mouth hanging open, before his own features spread into a grin. "Only you, Perc, only you."

* * *

(w.c 478)

WolfWinks-xx-


	90. Angelina Johnson

**Title:** Sheepish  
 **Summary:** Angelina finds her friend brewing the strongest love potion known to wizard-kind, and she's not happy. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Angelina and Alicia **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Walking past an empty classroom, Angelina was surprised to smell cinnamon cake rolls and lavender bubble bath. She took a long sniff, savouring the smell before she became curious as to why she could smell those two together.

She stepped forward and pushed the door to the bathroom open, only to hit a wall of thick smoke and more of the intoxicating smells.

"What in Merlin's name?" Angelina muttered as she pulled out her wand to clear the smoke away.

"Stop!" a person shrieked frantically in a familiar voice.

Angelina froze in her movements and looked around the room to try and spot the person belonging to the voice. She saw a blob in the far corner that looked distinctly human and squinted to get a clearer look.

"What are you doing in here?" Angelina asked as she waved her hand around.

"Practising my potions," the voice said somewhat sheepishly.

Angelina took a step forward and accidently knocked into one of the classroom tables. The ache spread through her knee until her whole leg was tingling. "Ouch," she groaned, leaning down to rub the sore spot.

"Are you okay, Angelina?"

Angelina frowned and glanced back at the blob. "Okay, who are you?"

"It's Alicia." She moved forward carefully until she was standing beside Angelina and helping her to stand straight again.

"Oh. What were you trying to brew?" Now that Angelina could see Alicia's features, she knew instantly that she wasn't going to like Alicia's answer.

"Amortentia, but I don't think I did it right," she said, looking around at the smoke.

"What?" Angelina growled, making Alicia jump. "You were brewing. . . Why?" Angelina's finger's tightened into a fist, and she took a threatening step forward.

Alicia's hands went above her head in a placating way. "Now, wait a minu—"

"You're going to take someone's will away from them? How could you— I thought we were friends, but I don't know if I—"

"Angelina, stop!"

Angelina did. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were starting to get a red haze over them.

"I'm just practising my potions. I want to be a potions master so I need to practice. I wasn't going to use it."

Angelina blinked for a moment. When she pulled herself out of her shock, her face lit up a brilliant shade of head and she ducked her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Alicia rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "It's okay, but try not to jump to conclusions."

Angelina chuckled. "Yeah, I'll know for next time."

* * *

(w.c 428)

WolfWinks-xx-


	91. Alice Longbottom 2

**Title:** Unnecessary  
 **Summary:** Alice has an accident while trying to impress Frank with Quidditch. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alice/Frank and Lily **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Alice groaned as she woke. There was a shuffle then a warm hand on her face. Peeling her eyes opened seemed harder than usual, but when she did, she immediately closed them again.

"Lights off," Lily demanded.

" _Nox_." Hearing this voice had Alice groaning again. She did not want to see Frank right now, especially after he saw her crash while attempting to play Quidditch.

"It's dark now," Lily whispered.

Alice opened her eyes again. This time, the dark room didn't burn her eyes and she could focus her attention on her friend. "I shouldn't be doing any activity with balls flying at my face," she croaked.

Lily chuckled. "Well, there goes your social life."

Alice blushed red and glanced to Frank, who was equally as red. He hesitated, even took a step back, but he seemed to gather his courage and walk forward.

"Are you okay?"

Alice nodded, but winced and closed her eyes when pain shot through her head again. _Okay, don't do that._

A snort had Alice opening her eyes again and she saw Lily shaking her head. "Sure you are," she said, rolling her eyes.

Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Good, but why didn't you tell us you couldn't play?"

Lily smirked next to Alice and leaned forward so she was facing Frank. "Well, she was trying to impress—"

She broke off when Alice shoved her away, causing Lily to lose her balance and fall onto the ground. When Alice looked up at Frank through her eyelashes, she saw his raised eyebrows. Alice ducked her head, suddenly timid.

"I don't know."

"Well, next time let me know, yeah?" Frank shrugged and shuffled his feet. "I wouldn't mind teaching you how to play."

Frank turned and fled, leaving a gaping Alice and a laughing Lily behind.

* * *

(w.c 300)

WolfWinks-xx-


	92. Rita Skeeter 2

**Title:** Obsession  
 **Summary:** Rita knows it won't last, but she'll do anything to keep it going for as long as possible **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius/Rita **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The room was deserted, the chairs empty. Rita waited, sitting on a table, knowing he would turn up. He couldn't resist her all-consuming attention.

Classes finished an hour ago, and students were tucked away studying, socialising or making a nuisance of themselves. No one wanted to be in the classrooms once classes finished, that's why it was the best place for their meeting.

The door creaked open, and Rita's eyes lit up.

"Sorry I'm late," Sirius said as he stalked into the room. "James distracted me."

Rita watched his movement like a starving cat. "It's okay," she said. It wasn't, but Rita wouldn't risk Sirius leaving. She wasn't going to blow her one chance.

"You've been waiting for me?" Sirius leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

Rita closed her eyes, immersing herself in his scent. "Mmm," she hummed, unable to articulate any words. She could feel his smirk searing her skin.

He backed away, moving to sit on the table across from her. Rita whined, not at all embarrassed by how needy she sounded. They both knew how needy she was.

When Sirius looked bored at the silence, Rita became desperate to make sure he stayed.

"Did you make anyone cry today?" It was the first thing that came to mind, but she knew it would work a charm. Rita knew Sirius better than she knew herself, and his pranks were his pride and joy.

As expected, all his attention was on Rita again, but today, instead of the achievement, there was a pout. "Sadly no, but it's only four-thirty."

Rita jumped off the table with grace and slid his way. Her eyes were lit up, taking in every feature and expression. She could feel the excitement running through her veins and warmth pooling in her stomach.

"I bet I could cheer you up," she said, making sure to lower her voice to the pitch he couldn't resist. She stood close to him, her thighs digging into the table edge between his legs. Even sitting, he was taller than her, but that didn't matter. Rita leaned forward, pressing soft, teasing kisses against his exposed skin.

Sirius moaned, leaning into the kiss. He brought his hands up linking them through her pale hair in a controlling grip and pressed her closer. Rita let him, knowing that pleasing him meant another meeting like this one.

Rita knew he didn't love her like she liked him. She knew their relationship would end eventually, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. She was an intense, obsessive woman, and right now her obsession was centred on Sirius Black.

No, it didn't matter that she was only a tool for him to use. It didn't matter that one day he would leave her alone without any explanation or warning. It didn't matter because right now, as she did everything she could to please the man she loved, she was happy.

* * *

(w.c 494)

WolfWinks-xx-


	93. Lucius Malfoy 2

**Title:** Captivating Detail  
 **Summary:** Hermione hates having her photograph taken thanks to the scar on her face. Lucius Malfoy makes her see everything differently. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Lucius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Standing in line, Hermione fiddled with her fingers. If there was one thing she hated above everything else, it was having her photo taken. Taking a step forward, Hermione glanced to the photographer.

A harsh, pale mouth, focused eyes, delicate, smooth hands. Lucius Malfoy was a person you couldn't ignore.

"Next!" Lucius' sharp voice snapped.

Hermione took another step, smaller than the last. She lowered her eyes to the ground, covering her face with her hair. It was a familiar move; one she made every day.

"Next!"

Hermione bit her lip. She really didn't want to be here, but she was now first in line. It was unfortunate she needed a photo for her college ID. Hermione glared at the polished shoes of the photographer. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive?_

"Next!"

Hermione took a seat on the stool, staring at the camera with a carefully blank face. She refused to look at the man behind it.

"No, that won't work."

Hermione frowned "What do you mean?"

It was silent until a shadow covered her, and Hermione couldn't help but look up, being careful to keep her left eye hidden.

"Don't act clueless." Lucius glared at her, his cold eyes piercing. "I demand nothing but the best."

Hermione looked back down, her face flushed. "It's just an ID photo. It doesn't have to be the best; it just has to be done." Hermione hunched her shoulders. "It's not like it's going to be a work of art," she bitterly muttered under her breath.

"Look at me."

Hermione kept her eyes lowered, but a warm hand under her chin forced her eyes up. Fingers gripped her chin, holding her in place, while his other hand held the camera against his chest.

"Everything I photograph is beautiful—"

Hermione snorted and tried to pull away, but he refused to release her. "A heroic ambition, but unrealistic. Nothing will make this beautiful."

Tossing her head as much as possible, Hermione shifted her hair to the side, revealing the large jagged scar running through her left eye, which was covered in a pale blue haze.

Lucius was silent for a moment, his fingers slackening. Hermione took the chance to pull her head free.

"Now take my photograph, and I'll leave you to photograph beautiful people again."

Lucius shook his head, grabbing Hermione's chin again. He let his camera hang from the safety strap around his neck and carefully brought his now free hand up to trace the bottom of the scar which ran over Hermione's cheek.

"The larges imperfections are the most captivating details. Everything I photograph is beautiful, and you are no exception." Lucius held her there, one hand on her cheek, the other gripping her chin, until Hermione felt like her face was a red tomato.

"Now, can you please pretend you have a life for a moment and smile, so I can finish these photos and take you to dinner?"

Hermione could do nothing but smile.

* * *

(w.c 498)

WolfWinks-xx-


	94. Scorpius Malfoy

**Title:** Almost Caught  
 **Summary:** Scorpius is convinced to visit the Gryffindor common room at night. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Scorpius grumbled as he carefully shut the door. Gryffindor tower was bathed in shadows, a testimony to the time of night. Damn Rose, only she could convince him to sneak into the tower at night.

Careful to keep quiet—he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing—he waited to see a familiar figure descend the stairs. He wasn't waiting long.

" _Lumos_ ,"Rose whispered. The wand tip lit up, casting an eerie light over the room and darkening the shadows. "You took your time."

Scorpius glared at his smirking girlfriend. "I didn't want to get caught."

Rose snorted, tapping Scorpius on the shoulder. "So you didn't hesitate at the door?"

Scorpius scowled— _when did my girlfriend become mean?_ —and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. "Of course not." He caught her hand, looked at her and pressed a lingering kiss on it.

"Is someone there?"

Rose and Scorpius' eyes both widened in fright.

"James." Rose looked around, spotting a chess table buried in a corner. "Hide!"

Scorpius scrambled under the table.

" _Nox_ ," Rose whispered, jumping on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Rose?" The torches turning on had Rose wincing in surprise.

She groaned, acting as if she'd just woken up.

"what are you doing?"

Rose pushed herself from the couch and glared at him. "Sleeping," she said bitterly, inwardly smirking at James' wince.

"But. . ."

Rose sighed. "I was reading, but I must have fallen asleep."

"Oh," James said, nodding. Rose was grateful that he was still asleep, otherwise, he might remember her going to bed before him.

"Where's your book?"

Rose eyes widened, but she lowered them and glance to the ground. "Huh, that's funny. . ."

James shook his head behind her. "You're a klutz, Rose. I'm going back to bed."

Rose waited until James' dorm room shut, and then she released the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"I'm impressed," Scorpius said, stepping out from his hiding place. "I didn't think a Gryffindor could lie so well."

"Don't stereotype," Rose scolded.

Scorpius smirked but didn't respond. "I better go," he said after a minute, glancing to the stairs.

Rose nodded. "I guess so."

Scorpius leaned close, kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow." Scorpius turned, ducking out of the now bright common room. _I am_ never _doing that again,_ he thought as he pressed a hand to his rapid heart. _No matter how adorable Rose's eyes are._

* * *

(w.c 400)

WolfWinks-xx-


	95. Remus Lupin 4

**Title:** It's Mine  
 **Summary:** Remus searches for coffee in his boyfriend dorm room and finds something he;s been missing for a while. Muggle!AU College!AU **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius/Remus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** For Liza (NeonDomino) I really hope you like it.

* * *

Sirius fell off the couch and crashed to the floor in a tangled mess when the dorm room door slammed open. He looked at the blanket tangled with his legs. _Don't be Remus._ Sirius knew his prayers were futile. Remus was the only person—other than his roommate, James, who was away—with a key to his dorm room.

Sirius watched with dread as Remus headed straight for the mini kitchen, or more accurately, Sirius' coffee machine.

"Why is there no coffee left in my room? Coffee is a basic human right, and yet it's always missing." Remus was always grumpy without his morning coffee.

Sirius knew that this was the moment he would usually say something smart or stupid or anything really, but he felt like he could barely move. He really should have said something.

"Sirius?" Remus said, turning around with a mug in hand. He froze when he caught sight of Sirius lying on the floor half covered with a grey knitted blanket.

"Is—"

"No!" Sirius squeaked.

Remus' eyes hardened and put the mug down. Sirius winced at the deadly look he received.

"I left my favourite blanket in our common room a few days ago and haven't seen it since. Now, I find you with your legs wrapped in a _very_ familiar blanket." Remus' voice was calm, but Sirius knew just what that meant. "I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to give it back, or this _will_ become a bloodbath."

Still, Sirius liked the blanket.

"Fine, have it your way." He lunged, forcing Sirius on his back, and then wiggled his fingers in Sirius' side.

"S-stop!" Sirius squirmed, but Remus didn't stop until Sirius was in tears.

"Give up?" Remus asked, pausing for a moment so Sirius could breathe.

"Yes!" Sirius huffed underneath Remus, completely exhausted, but when Remus went to lean away, Sirius linked his fingers behind Remus' neck, pulling him close. Remus let out a startled yelp but smiled back when Sirius smirked.

"Why do you like that blanket so much anyway?"

Remus blushed. "I. . . It's stupid."

Sirius sat up, making sure Remus stayed on his lap. "Tell me anyway."

Remus sighed, turning his eyes away. "The colour reminds me of your eyes."

"That's not stupid." When Remus gave him a flat look, Sirius shrugged. "Want to know why _I_ like your blanket?"

"Why?" Remus asked, peering at him.

Sirius cleared his throat. "It smells like you." Glancing up, Sirius watched as Remus blushed.

Clearing his own throat, Remus smiled softly. "It won't if you keep stealing it." Remus' words were teasing, but his soft fingers on Sirius' arm showed his pleasure.

"But. . ." Sirius pouted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's my blanket."

Sirius threw them both backwards, sighing. "Fine, we'll share it."

Rolling his eyes, Remus laid his head on Sirius' chest. "You dolt."

"My brother always said I'm special on the inside."

Remus rolled his eyes again and threw the blanket over them. "You're definitely special."

* * *

(w.c 498)

WolfWinks –xx-


	96. Albus Severus Potter

**Title:** Driving  
 **Summary:** Albus' first driving lesson **  
Pairing/Characters:** James and Albus Potter (platonic) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Albus glanced around the confined space in apprehension. He glanced out the front window and flicked his eyes between the large, intimidating trees standing tall and bright against the dark dirt road. His fingers clenched around the wheel in front of him and glanced to his brother.

"Are you sure about this?" Albus asked.

James smiled down at his younger brother. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Albus nodded and swallowed. "Right, of course." He looked around the car and took in everything he could. He tried to turn his eyes to the road in front of him, but he found his eyes turning to James again.

"Are you sure Dad's busy?"

"Drama, Drama, honestly Albus." James rolled his eyes, but he moved his hand forward and clasped the back of Albus' neck. He rubbed his thumb over the bone at the top of his spine and saw tension drain out of Albus, if only a little. "I promise that nothing will go wrong. I won't let it."

Albus held James eyes for a few moments, and James made sure to project only honesty and sincerity. In the end, Albus nodded. "Okay, what's first?"

* * *

(w.c 197)

WolfWinks-xx-


	97. Tracey Davis

**Title:** Teach Me  
 **Summary:** Tracey just wants to know what her friends know **  
Pairing/Characters:** Daphne and Tracey (platonic) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Tracey looked away from Daphne's slack-jaw look. "It's not completely unusual," she defended herself.

"You're still a virgin at thirty years old."

Tracey shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what I'm meant to do," she whispered with red cheeks. "I don't know how to lose my virginity."

"What are you, twelve." Daphne instantly winced when Tracey's eyes welled up with embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, moving to place her hand on her friend's thigh. "I just, it's a little hard to believe."

"I know!" Tracey snaps. "I know how pathetic it is, okay."

"No!" Daphne curses herself for her slip-up. "It's not pathetic; you just haven't found the right person yet."

Tracey deflates. "I just want to know what it's like."

Daphne watched her friend close up, and winces again. "Why don't we go out, just you and me."

"Why?"

"Well," Daphne said, drawing out the word. "A bar is a good place to pick someone up. It's where I met Blaise, and he's been my boyfriend for two years now."

"You got lucky," Tracey whispered, but there was interest in her eyes, so Daphne pushed harder.

"You don't have to find the perfect person, just someone. Even if you don't, we can have some fun."

Tracey bit her lip, looking everywhere but at her friend. Finally, she looked up and nodded. "Okay and you can teach me."

"Teach you?" Daphne tilted her head to the side like a confused dog.

"Yeah, teach me how to flirt."

Daphne grinning devilishly. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

(w.c 258)

WolfWinks-xx-


	98. Chapter 98

**Title:** The Dance  
 **Summary:** Draco is the prince, and everyone wants to go to the dance with him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Harry/Draco **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Highschool!AU

* * *

The girls giggled watching the ice prince of the school stroll through the halls. The man was a living dream, and with the school dance coming up, he was the number one person everyone wanted to ask out.

"Do you think I should ask him?" Tracey whispered to her friend. She was standing by the locker trying to look completely inconspicuous as she stared at the boy.

"Draco would never date you," Pansy scoffed. "I'll be asking him."

Daphne looked between the two girls and rolled eyes. "I heard he was planning on asking someone out, so it may not even matter."

The three girls turned back to watching Draco from the corner of their eye. He seemed to be spending a long time staring into his locker. Daphne fiddled with the opal necklace resting on her breast bone. She couldn't help but wish he would ask her out.

Daphne jumped when Draco slammed the locker shut and strode towards a group of red-heads. Daphne frowned and watched as he walked up to the only dark haired boy in the group and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We should get closer," Tracey whispered. They followed her advice and slipped a little closer to the group.

"Harry," Draco said with a smooth smirk. Daphne could help but notice the way his hand was clenching in the fabric of his pants.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

Daphne's world shattered around her, and she could hear gasps and moans of disbelief running around the hall. She forced herself to focus on Draco and Harry, knowing there was a good chance he would turn Draco down. The two of them were always fighting, and the glares Draco was receiving from the Weasley family had Daphne building up hope.

"I thought you'd never ask," Harry said with a large smile.

Daphne felt all her hope shatter into tiny pieces, and she knew that almost everyone in the hallway felt the same way.

* * *

(w.c 330)

WolfWinks-xx-


	99. Pansy Parkinson

**Title:** Never  
 **Summary:** Pansy is in love with Lucius and she knows she's old enough now. Apparently, she isn't. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Pansy/Lucius (one-sided) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Pansy glared at the man who refused to come any closer to her. "Why won't you accept my offer, I know you like me."

"You are only a child, and one of my son's friends," Lucius growled, making sure to stay behind his desk.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now. I wear a bra!" Pansy was shaking with emotion, glaring and on the verge of tears. He always did this. "When is old enough for you?"

Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are only fourteen years old, and I'm married. We don't belong together."

"I know how you look at me, you can't deny that." Pansy took a step forward, almost pressing against the desk.

"I look at you like I look at any young girl, nothing more."

"Don't lie!"

"That is enough!" Lucius rarely raised his voice, but Pansy was a girl who just couldn't seem to get a hint. "You have tried this for many years, but my answer will always be the same. I am sorry, but I will never have a relationship with you. Now return home before I explain this obsession to your parents."

Pansy turned on her heal and left, tears falling. She was old enough now, she was a woman. How could he continue to ignore her? Pansy stalked through the house, passing the room she left Draco in, and a thought entered her mind. Pansy smirked, pushing the door open and waltzing in.

"Hey Draco, I was wondering. . ."

 _He'll be sorry,_ Pansy thought with vicious glee. _He'll wish he accepted my offer._

* * *

(w.c 267)

WolfWinks-xx-


	100. Chapter 100

**Title:** Break-up and Make-up  
 **Summary:** Marlene regrets breaking up with Sirius **  
Pairing/Characters:** Marlene/Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Marlene waited for Sirius in the library. She'd managed to find a quiet corner where no one could hear them, and Marlene was grateful. She knew that the conversation she wanted to have needed to be private.

"I'm here," Sirius said when he arrived.

Marlene couldn't help the next words that came out of her mouth, too shocked at his appearance to prevent them. "You have no sense of fashion," she said with wide eyes.

Sirius looked down at himself with his red spotted shirt and bright orange pants. "Well, I think that depends—"

"No, that wasn't a question." Marlene winced at the hurt that flashed across Sirius' face before he could hide it.

"What is this?" Sirius asked, waving his hand at her.

"I. . .Well, see." Marlene sighed when Sirius only tilted his head like a dog. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Worst that would happen was a rejection, and she would survive that no matter how much it hurt. "I miss you, and I think we should try again."

Sirius blinked a few times, sat down and blinked some more. "What?"

Marlene sighed again and opened her eyes. "I miss you. I think I acted a little too quickly, and I think I made a mistake when I said we should end things. I want to try again if you do?" Marlene bit her lip and hoped for a good response, not that she deserved it after what she put Sirius through.

Sirius licked his lips, glancing up at Marlene. "I missed you too," he whispered, before clearing his throat and placing a smile on his face. "I was so depressed that I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex."

Marlene winced again at the obvious pain she caused, but she forced her own smile, knowing Sirius couldn't deal with the emotional aspect right now. "Well, we can't have you not enjoying sex. Maybe we should _talk_ about this somewhere more private."

Sirius only hesitated for a moment before smiling widely. "I know just the place."

Marlene knew she had a lot of work to do to regain Sirius' trust, but she was ready for that. She wasn't going to let him go again, bad fashion sense and all.

* * *

(w.c 376)

WolfWinks-xx-


	101. Katie Bell 2

**Title:** The Last Straw  
 **Summary:** Katie can't do this anymore **  
Pairing/Characters:** Katie/Marcus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Katie stared at the hoops behind the teen in front of her. She couldn't bear to look at the contrite face and regret-filled eyes. Katie knew that if she did, she would give in. She didn't want to give in again.

"We spend a beautiful night together," Katie whispered almost to herself, "and I haven't heard from you since."

"I've been meaning to—"

"It's been three months," Katie snapped. She kept her eyes on the rings. She'd organised the meeting on the Quidditch pitch because she always felt better here. Even now, as she struggled to control her emotions, she felt better. There was something about the pitch that relaxed her.

"Please, I'm sorry."

Katie finally locked eyes with Marcus and she felt her resolve weaken. He looked like he was sorry, but then again, he looked sorry the last time as well.

"I'm sorry too," Katie said, her voice soft, almost broken, but still holding strong for now. "I can't keep doing this."

"No, please don't—"

"It's over, Marcus." Katie turned away without another glance. She kept her head high and her back straight and proud, but she let the tears fall because he couldn't see her face.

* * *

(w.c 201)

WolfWinks-xx-


	102. Tracey Davis 2

**Title:** New School  
 **Summary:** Tracey isn't a fan of first days, but this one goes as well as possible. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tracey/Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The boy leading her was cute. He was her guide in this new scary, intimidating and prestigious school. She was glad there was someone to help her out on her first day. _It really helps that he's cute._

"Here we are," the boy—Harry—said, turning back to her. "This is your first classroom, and it also happens to be mine. This is the English, taught by Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, Harry," Tracey said with a soft smile. She liked the way his face heated up just that little bit at her voice.

"No problem," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's go in now. We're already a little late, but it shouldn't matter. Professor Flitwick is great."

Harry pushed open the door and walked straight up to the professor's desk and started to whisper a few words.

Taking the time to look at the classroom, Tracey saw the large windows almost filling up one wall of the classroom. The blackboard was filled with information about Frankenstein, and the student, Tracey swallowed, the students were all staring at her.

Harry called her name, snapping Tracey out of the panic she almost experienced, and waved her over.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," Professor Flitwick said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tracey smiled back at the professor, catching the blush that lit up Harry's face again and smiling in amusement. She caught Flitwick's raised eyebrow, and couldn't help furrowing her own. "Where should I sit?" Tracey asked, pulling her thoughts away from the now smirking professor.

"Next to the boy you think is the cutest."

Tracey stared at the professor with wide eyes, and she heard Harry coughing behind her. Then, she smirked.

"But he's not sitting down, Professor." Her voice was calm, teasing, but she was nervous. Did she just scare away her first friend at the school?"

"What?" Harry said, and then his own eyes widened and his face turned as red as a tomato. "I. . . I. . ."

Professor Flitwick chuckled and waved to two seats in the back row. "Up there, my dear."

Tracey nodded and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him there. If possible, his face became a brighter shade of red. Tracey just smirked. _This could be fun._

* * *

(w.c 371)

WolfWinks-xx-


	103. Marauders

**Title:** Embrace it  
 **Summary:** Remus, Sirius, Peter, James in a moment of peace **  
Pairing/Characters:** Obviously, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Remus looked between Sirius and James who were smirking at each other and sitting on one end of the bed. Remus just sighed, glancing to Peter who was furiously writing an essay on the bed next to them, frowning and grunting. Remus rolled his eyes and passed his own essay to Peter.

"Here," he said when Peter didn't look up.

"Thanks."

"Just don't tell anyone I let you copy, and hurry up." Remus glanced at the two with their bodies hunched over a piece of paper. "I think I might need your help with these two."

Peter nodded easily and turned back to the essay with new energy. Remus turned back to the other two in the room with even less energy than before.

"It's genius," Sirius whispered. "Pure genius. Why didn't we think of this before?"

James was smiling just as widely as James, and Remus glanced down at the parchment they were staring at. The parchment contained only two words. Marauder's map.

"What are you two—"

"Remus!" Sirius practically jumped on Remus, causing them both to fall backwards off the bed and land with a loud thump on the ground.

"Get off me," Remus growled, shoving Sirius off him and getting back on the bed. He waved his wand at the edge of the bed and James laughed when he recognised the pattern.

Sirius stood and rolled to and fro on his feet. "Guess what!" Sirius cried, not yet approaching the bed to get back on.

Remus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What?"

"We're going to create a map that shows us the castle and where everyone is in it!"

Remus' mouth fell open slightly, and he glanced to James, who was nodding along. "How?" Remus asked when he realised they were both quite serious.

"Well," Sirius said, moving to get on the bed. He went to throw himself on the bed, but a shield repelled him, sending him to the other side of the room. James cracked up, almost falling off the bed himself, and Remus let his smirk show.

"Ow," Sirius said, pushing himself off the ground. The two on the bed, and Peter who had been distracted by the noise, laughed even harder when they saw the state of Sirius' hair.

"That's a good look for you, mate." James conjured a mirror and tossed it to Sirius.

Sirius stared at the mirror with his mouth wide open. His hair was sticking up in long straight lines, some spikes—because that's what they looked like—were green and others were silver.

"That's just evil, Remus."

James smirked, unable to help himself. "Evil _and_ smart," he said. Peter snorted when Sirius shot James a glare.

"Fear it," Remus said in a low tone. "No, _embrace_ it."

The three friends stared at Remus for a minute, surprised, then James started laughing again, and in the end, all four of them were lying down clutching their stomachs.

* * *

(w.c 491)

WolfWinks-xx-


	104. Frank Longbottom

**Title:** First Kiss  
 **Summary:** Alice runs away from Frank, but Frank chases **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alice/Frank **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The footsteps echo around the hallway and Alice stops talking to listen to the strangely familiar sound. When Frank turns the corner, she realises why.

"Frank."

Frank glances at Lily and Marlene who are standing behind Alice, and then back to Alice.

"We need to talk privately." His voice is harm, firm. He's not going to give up on this, but Alice really wants to avoid this conversation.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends," she says, glancing behind her to gage if she really wants them to find out about this.

Frank, apparently, decides that he doesn't want them to know. "No, I can't." He grabs her arm and drags her along. Alice thinks about resisting, but decides not to in the end, waving to Lily and Marlene that she's fine. He walks until he finds a door, then he pushes Alice inside.

"Frank, this is—"

"A supply closet, I know."

Alice blinks at him, now confused. She thought this was about yesterday, but maybe she was wrong.

"You ran away."

Okay, maybe she wasn't so wrong. "Yes," she whispers. She feels like she needs to be quiet in the closet for some reason. Almost like there is a fragility that she doesn't want to break.

"Why?"

Alice bites her lip. "I didn't want to hear your response." Alice turns her head away and stares at a bottle of cleaning products. She cringes and the unidentified marks below it, but she doesn't turn her eyes away.

"Why not? Did you think I would react badly?" Frank shifted around, moving closer without meaning to.

Alice gasps, closes her eyes and clenches her teeth together. "Yes."

Frank shifts again, getting even closer, and Alice tries to move way, but she can't back up any further.

"I wouldn't have reacted badly," he said softly. Leaning in close, Frank's words brush against her neck. "Not at all."

Alice turns her eyes to Frank only to see a glimpse of his lips before they descend on her own. Alice melts into him, forgetting everything around them. That is, until she leans her head back, and her hair is coated in something wet and sticky.

"Ew!" she said, attempting to pull away from Frank and the sticky substance at the same time. It doesn't work very well, and Alice hits her head on another shelf.

"Are you okay?" Frank asks, hiding a laugh.

"No," she scowls. "This is probably the most unromantic place for a first kiss ever."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry is right," Alice snaps, smirking at Frank. "You better make it up to me on our first date."

Frank blinks at her for a moment, but when he takes in her words, he smiles widely. "Definitely."

* * *

(w.c 459)

WolfWinks-xx-


	105. Regulus Black 2

**Title:** Why?  
 **Summary:** Sirius can't understand why he has these feelings for his brother. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius/Regulus **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Incest **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The wind tickled Sirus' nose. The window was barely open in his brother's bedroom, but it was enough to let in a light breeze, and rustle Sirius' hair. He held his nose so he wouldn't sneeze. He couldn't risk waking his brother up.

Brushing his hair behind his ear, Sirius turned his attention back to his sleeping brother. Regulus' cheeks were flushed with the humidity, and his lips were parted enough to see the tip of his tongue. His breaths were light and gentle. He looked peaceful, which only made Sirius cringe even more at the feelings that rose within him.

"Why do I love you?" he whispered into the darkness.

Regulus' body shifted at the sound of Sirius' voice, and Sirius held his breath. He waited for the moment when Regulus' eyes would flutter open and stare at him with that pureblood mask. Sirius could almost hear the angry growl as he was kicked out. When Regulus only sighed in his sleep and settled back down, Sirius let out the breath he was holding.

Bring a hesitant hand down; he brushed a strand of Regulus' hair to the side. Regulus leaned into the touch, and Sirius smiled at the action.

 _Why do I love you like this?_ He thought to himself. He dare not voice the question out loud again.

Sirius moved his hand away and stood from the bed, careful to keep his movements minimal. Regulus made a noise at the loss of contact, and Sirius couldn't resist turning back. There was a small furrow in Regulus' brow, and his bottom lip was sticking out like it was waiting to be kissed.

Sirius couldn't resist.

Glancing to the door, Sirus knelt on the ground and pressed his face up close to his brother's. "Forgive me," he whispered before pressing his lips to his brother's.

Sirius felt is shoulders relax, his mind melt. He felt his body fill with a feeling of warmth he'd never felt before, and when Regulus lips started to move with his, Sirius could barely think. Sirius pressed forward, wanting more, but in doing so he made the bed creak again. The sound snapped Sirius out of his daze, and he practically flew away from his still sleeping brother, almost knocking the house elf skull off the wall.

Sirius readjusted the handing skull, cringing when he touched it, and then turned back to his brother, his gaze focusing back on the swollen lips he'd just been kissing. He touched his fingers to his own lips. "What did I . . . Oh, Merlin." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry," he said before retreating out of the bedroom and down the hall.

He kept his back turned away, not trusting himself with another look, and therefore, didn't see the grey eyes so similar to his own open. "I'm not," Regulus said in to the empty bedroom.

* * *

(w.c 484)

WolfWinks –xx-


	106. Lavender Brown 2

**Title:** Disastrous Date  
 **Summary:** Lavender is almost ready to give up on dating, but a date on Halloween may change that or it might not. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lavender Brown/OC (kinda) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lavender tapped her foot in a random pattern as she looked around for her date. The pumpkin in the middle of the table seemed to stare through her, so she kept her eyes averted from it. _Who plans a first date on Halloween anyway?_ Lavender mused as she glanced at her watch. He was late.

Lavender glanced at the table top. _Well, what did you expect,_ she thought, her fingers now tapping the same pattern as her foot. _Ever since Ron broke up with you way back when I've been unable to keep a guy for longer than a month._

Lavender looked around once again, hoping to catch sight of the muggle man she'd met only days before, but unable to see him. Lavender sighed and stood up, only to be pushed back down by a large hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Lavender turned around and saw David, the muggle man she'd been waiting for. "Almost twenty minutes late on a first date doesn't give a great impression," she said, but she stayed in her seat.

"I know." The man ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it. "I wanted to do something special, but it took longer to set up than I thought."

Lavender's eyes lit up, and she smiled at David. "Something special?"

David's features softened, and he matched his smile. Lavender shivered at the slightly hungry look in his eyes. "Yeah, if you forgive me, I can show you."

Lavender tapped her chin, a small smirk badly hidden on her features. "I don't know. . ." she said, trailing off.

David rolled his eyes and grabbed Lavender's hand. "Come on," he said, tugging her along. "I can't wait to see your face," he said.

Absently, Lavender noticed something wrong in the way he said that, but she shrugged it off, thinking it was just her nerves at the spooky atmosphere. _This is my last chance before I give up,_ she thought. _I won't ruin it._

* * *

"Open your eyes."

There was a weird smell in the air, one she could taste, and there was something unusual about the silence. Despite her reluctance, she opened her eyes.

Lavender's whole body paled when she saw the room. Pictured covered every surface of different women. Fear filled her when she saw herself at home, shopping and in her muggle college classes. She spun on her heal to find an exit, only to come face to face with David. He held a small device in his hands that had some strange light flickering at the edge.

"Priceless," he said, his eyes moving over her features. Lavender tried to back away from the man, but he was too quick, and he jabbed the strange device into her body. A shock like nothing she felt before ran through her and she collapsed to the ground convulsing.

 _I guess this really will be my last date,_ she thought as David advanced on her body with a large knife in hand.

* * *

(w.c 497)

WolfWinks-xx-


	107. Hermione Granger 5

**Title:** The Morning After  
 **Summary:** Ron and Harry host a party when Hermione is out. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron, Harry, Hermione friendship, Seamus/Dean **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** It's a college!AU where the Golden Trio share an apartment

* * *

Hermione felt her eye twitch. "What on earth have you done to the place?" Hermione looked around the small London apartment with her nose crinkled. Other boys might find the expression cute, but for Ron and Harry, it meant they were in trouble.

"Um," Harry started, only to stop when Hermione's eyes turned his way. He sent Ron a desperate look, only to receive a shrug in reply.

"Well," Harry tried to start again, only to stop when Hermione took a threatening step forward.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Ron asked, looking anywhere but at their angry friend.

"Not that bad?" Hermione said in a horrified whisper. "Ronald, there is a sock _stuck_ to the _roof_!"

Harry winced, glancing at the red and blue striped sock that was definitely stuck on the roof just like Hermione said. It looked like the ones Dean was wearing last night.

"I mean, I was gone one night. One! And look at this place."

Ron took a glance around and shrugged, but Harry was nodding along. He honestly cringed when he woke up. Years at the Dursleys taught him to keep everything clean. When Hermione swung her gaze around to face him, he stilled his movements. He suddenly wished he'd never agreed in the first place.

"I'd expect this from Ron, but Harry, not you. You've always been so clean." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and loomed—yes loomed—over Harry. Considering she was at least a head shorted than him, this was an impressive eat.

"Sorry?" Harry said, almost whimpering. He couldn't remember the last time Hermione was this scary.

Hermione huffed. "Don't say you're sorry," she growled. "Clean this place up. Now!"

Harry and Ron knew better than to argue. They jumped into motion, throwing trash away, collecting discarded garments, and turning the coffee table upright. _How did that even happen?_

Hermione watched them for a moment before retreating to her bedroom, sending one last glare in the boy's direction.

"Harry?" Ron was looking in the direction of where Hermione disappeared to. "Didn't Dean and Seamus disappear down that way last night?"

Harry paled at the implications just moments before an ear piercing screech echoed around the house.

"Get out!" Hermione's yell had Ron and Harry retreating to the front door before they even realised what they were doing. Not a moment later, a bare-chested Dean and a shaking Seamus who was still trying to pull up his pants appeared, practically diving for the door.

"See you later, guys," Seamus squeaked as he left through the door, Dean following with an inaudible mutter.

Ron and Harry glanced at each and then to the hallway where they could hear Hermione's footsteps approaching. As one, they turn tailed and fled. They could clean later, preferably when Hermione was not out for blood.

* * *

(w.c 471)

WolfWinks-xx-


	108. Theodore Nott

**Title:** Unwanted Outings and Flirting  
 **Summary:** Theo hates the nightclub, but he doesn't hate the people he could meet. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Pansy/Theo **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The dimly lit room was intimidating to Theodore. He wasn't someone that enjoyed loud music and the musky smell of many sweaty bodies. He preferred a night at home with a book and a steaming pot of Peppermint tea (despite the fact that Draco calls him a girl every time he drinks his beverage of choice).

"Oi!"

Theodore turned to face Blaise who is already pressed against some unnamed girl. "Theo, relax. Have a drink."

Theo huffed and stalked over to the bar. Why were these party animals his friends again? They were nothing like him and they always dragged him out of his comfortable couch. It was bloody annoying.

Plopping down on the bar stool, Theo asked for a glass of mineral water. The bartender, a large man like the ones that enjoyed torturing Theo years ago, sneered at him in distaste, as he handed over the drink.

"You do know this is a nightclub, right?"

Theo sent his own glare the bartender's way and turned from the man, dismissing him. Who gives a flying fuck that it's a nightclub. He's not going to become one of those arseholes who make a fool of themselves.

Glancing over the dance floor and seeing Draco and Blaise already half plastered, he sighed. He would be the one taking his friends home again. Where would they be if all three of them were drunk?

He scanned the crowd and found a pale girl with a strangely squished up face staring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

The girl jumped, but she didn't blush like he expected. Instead, she stalked over to him and plonked herself on the barstool next to him. "I'm looking at you," she said with confidence Theodore only wished he had.

"Yeah?" Theo gulped and he could feel his own cheeks reddening. He turned his eyes away from her and towards the crowd again. He spotted Draco giving him a wide smile and a 'go for it' wave. Theo found a small bit of confidence in the gesture and faced the woman again. "See something you like?"

The girl smirked and leaned closer to him. "Maybe," she muttered into his ear. "I set my standards pretty low so I'm never disappointed."

"Ouch," Theo said, leaning away. He felt a little hurt by the words, but even he wasn't a complete dunce. He recognised flirting when he saw it. "Well, I'll have you know that my standards are pretty high, and I'm not sure you meet them."

The girl outright laughed at this, relieving Theo who thought he might have gone a little too far. "I'm Pansy, and I could really use some fresh air."

Theo blinked before the words registered and he cleared his throat. "You know, I think I have the perfect place. I'm Theo."

"So I meet your standards, then?" Pansy asked as she stood.

Theo smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

(w.c 483)

WolfWinks-xx-


	109. Ron Weasley 2

**Title:** Once A Year  
 **Summary:** Ron and Harry mourn in their own way **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron and Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It started with George. His first birthday after the war, George disappeared. The family were in frenzy, thinking he'd done something stupid. Harry and Ron were sent into the muggle world in the vain hope of finding the left-behind twin. They entered a pub that reminded them of the twins, and Ron found his eyes welling up.

"This would have been their type of place," Ron whispered with tortured eyes.

They didn't stay long, and barely an hour later, Angelina made contact, informing the family that she'd found him and he was fine. The family thought that was when their relationship.

The next year, Ron found himself sitting at the bar the best-friends had found all that time ago. A few minutes later, Harry entered with his head down.

Ever since that day, this had been their place. After work, or through the weekend, they would spend their time here. Sometimes they would speak, but mostly they would just drink and remember. It was hard remembering, but it was somehow a little easier having a place only they knew about.

Now, it was twenty-one years later, and they were here once again.

"He would have been forty today," Ron whispered. They were the first words either of them voiced tonight. The work day had ended and they were back for drinks and crappy bar food.

"Officially middle-aged," Harry murmured, taking another large gulp from his beer.

"I thought middle-aged was thirty?"

Harry just shrugged, dismissing the topic as one he didn't care for. He took another large gulp only to realise the bottle was empty. He called for another.

"Forty is an important number," Ron said, interrupting the stale silence.

"Hmm." Harry opened the new beer with a loud plop. He preferred to open them himself despite the bartender's insistent that he could do it.

"Do you think. . . I mean, George must be. . ."

Harry didn't say anything to Ron's stuttered words, only letting go of the bottle and grabbing his hand in a tight, restricting grip. Ron lowered his eyes to the bar and stayed silent for the rest of the evening. They didn't need any more words.

* * *

(w.c 364)

WolfWinks-xx-


	110. Luna Lovegood 2

**Title:** Home  
 **Summary:** Luna knows that no one else can understand **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Colour lit the sky. The clouds were coming in, but no one gave them much thought. The dead were gathered and counted. Tonks, Fred, Colin, and many more Luna never got the chance to meet.

The footsteps, sobs and screams were scattered and low. The dark shadows of the castle were powerfully depressing, but without the evil that had been imbedded into the walls only days ago. Luna searched for the one person that would make things better through the broken halls. The person that protected her through school, shared her first kiss, and held her as she cried for her lost father.

He was a lot of things to a lot of people, but he was her home.

"Luna?" Harry whispered behind her.

Luna turned with unusual tear marks on her check, and he opened his arms wide for her. Her steps where slow, as were his movements. Heaviness, one Luna couldn't describe, was surrounding them, but Harry's arms always made her feel safe. They always would.

They didn't speak, there were no words. Luna didn't tell him how she managed to capture a death eater that was searching for the younger students, and she didn't tell him about the Ravenclaw upper year who slashed up her stomach after he flashed his mark at her. He didn't near to hear about her horrors; he had enough of his own this day.

Luna rested her head against his chest and sighed when she heard the fast beats of his heart. It only confirmed her previous thoughts. She knew him too well, and she knew what he was going to do. He wouldn't be convinced to change his mind, this she also knew.

Rather than trying, she closed her eyes and let a few tears leak out.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered above her head, the words barely more than a breath.

Luna nodded against his chest. "I love you too," she whispered.

When he pulled out of her embrace, placing a soft kiss on her lips, she grabbed his arm before he could leave. She let all her fear and pain and sadness show in her eyes, but she smiled; a sharp contrast that she knew Harry loved about her. "Say hi to Daddy for me," she said in a broken voice, relieved when Harry just nodded. She could see him swallow and reach out to her, but he shook his head and turned away, disappearing around a corner.

When the others asked her if she'd seen him, she said no. They wouldn't understand, they couldn't. Luna could, and despite the agony that would never go away and the knowledge that she would never smile again, she knew she'd done the right thing. It wasn't easy to let her home go.

* * *

(w.c 462)

WolfWinks-xx-


	111. Lucius Malfoy 3

**Title:** A Lone Flower  
 **Summary:** Hermione really shouldn't be crying, but she can't help it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Lucius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It's a silly little thing, really. It was just a little flower and it only fell out of the vase. It's not like it was crushed or ruined, but something about it was making her cry. Hermione could see the cold hearted Slytherin—master at hiding his emotions—was in a state of panic.

"What's wrong? What happened?" His voice rose in pitch with each question, and Hermione would have smiled if she wasn't so sad.

"I don't . . . it's on the ground," she said in between crying.

Lucius looked on the ground and then at the vase of flowers in the middle of the table. Understanding lit in his eyes, and with a small confused frown, he bent down, and picked the flower up, placing it back in the vase.

"Better?" he said, panic no longer apparent but confusion still clear in his voice. He looked around the clearing, despite knowing there was no one around—he picked this place for a candlelit dinner for a reason—before looking back at Hermione when she didn't say anything.

"Hermione?"

"It was all alone," she said in a small voice. "I just, it just reminded me of when we leave each other once again. I'm alone again, separated from. . ." She trailed off, but Lucius didn't need her to finish.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish—"

"I'm pregnant."

The words seemed to come from nowhere, and Lucius' mask fell once again. He watched as Hermione paled and stood from the table, knocking her full champagne flute to the ground.

"Hermione, wait!"

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said. . . I just, it's hard going back home alone while you go back to your wife and play happy families with her. I can't keep doing it." Hermione took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself. The emotional Hermione disappeared and the determined Gryffindor girl Lucius fell in love with appeared. "I won't keep doing this."

"I'm leaving my wife," Lucius said once he was sure he had Hermione's attention. "I suggested it and she practically jumped at the chance. I was going to tell you once it was finalised, but I think you needed to hear it now. You won't be alone, and neither will your baby."

Hermione covered her wide mouth with her hand. She didn't speak, she couldn't. Lucius led her back to the secluded table and picked up her champagne flute.

"You can't have champagne," he said, cleaning off her glass, "but I still think we should celebrate."

Hermione only nodded, a smile lighting up her features.

* * *

(w.c 433)

WolfWinks-xx-


	112. Fred Weasley 3

**Title:** Two of You  
 **Summary:** Hermione doesn't tell Fred something, and Fred's not impressed. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Fred **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The door shut with a soft click and silence encased the pair. Hermione's whole body was tense as she stared at the ground and waited for the inevitable explosion. She didn't need to wait long.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione shuffled her feet and glanced at the door. Seeing the movement, Fred stepped in between the door and her, apparently thinking she would make a run for it. Hermione scowled at the lack of an escape route and looked away from Fred.

"I don't know," she said, glaring at the ground.

"I have a right—"

"I know!" she snarled, looking up again. Guilt surged through her when she saw Fred's pain. Clenching her hands, she looked away, her whole body shaking. She shouldn't be mad, but her emotions were all over the place.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione bit her lip, anger leaving her and tears replacing it. She sniffled and wiped a hand over her eyes. "Scared, I guess."

Fred sighed and she could hear the shuffle of his footsteps. She wasn't surprised when his long arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for yelling."

Hermione shook her head against Fred's shoulder. "Don't be; you were right. I should have told you as soon as I found out, but I was worried. . ."

"That I would leave?" Fred asked, though they both knew it wasn't really a question. He knew her well enough to know that's what she was afraid of.

"Yeah," she whispered anyway, nodding.

"Nothing could make me leave you or love you any less." Fred shifted until he was staring into her eyes. With obvious love, he brought his hand away from her back to her still flat stomach and smiled. "Now there's two of you to love."

* * *

(w.c 299)

WolfWinks-xx-


	113. Albus Severus Potter 2

**Title:** Gone  
 **Summary:** Albus isn't completely sure what happened, but he does know what the result is. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius/Albus **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Major character death **  
Notes:** Written for Jasmin

* * *

Water slipped over Albus' cheek, staying at the base of his chin until another similar drop joined the first, pushing both to the ground. He felt like he should know what it is, but his mind wasn't connecting the dots. The sounds surrounding him were overwhelming. The gravel under his feet dug deep into his skin, though he barely noticed. He could only stare at the burning sight before him.

There was someone speaking to his; a man in a uniform. He couldn't hear him. Was that because of the explosion or something else? The man was waving his hand in front of Albus' face, but Albus kept his eyes on the burning building. Burning, burning, _burning._

He was being touched, being forced to turn away from the fire and the crumbling house. His house. His crumbling house.

Albus locked eyes with Scorpius and something snapped. _They're in there._ He wanted to say, but his lips didn't move. He didn't really need to voice the words. Scorpius already knew—that much was obvious in the way his eyes watered.

Albus' legs weakened and he felt himself falling, but only for a second. He was on the ground now, his face buried in Scorpius' neck. The position familiar but the emotions so very wrong.

A hand ran up and down his back, trying to comfort but ultimately failing. Nothing could comfort him. Nothing. His family was still in the house. They were in the house, and the house was gone. They were gone.

* * *

(w.c 253)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
